Lock All The Doors Behind You
by Hon'yaku no Yasha
Summary: TRADUCTION - Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous êtes censés dire lorsque vous trouvez l'une de vos connaissances... loup-garouesque ayant complétement perdu la tête, grogner comme si elle était sur le point de voir quel goût ont vos tripes. Il n'y a pas de manuel pour ça. Stiles pensait que s'il survivait, il pourrait en écrire un.
1. Partie 1

Aïe aïe aïe... J'ai honte! J'avais dit vendredi on démarre la nouvelle fic, et voilà qu'on est samedi, il est tard et c'est seulement maintenant que je m'en occupe. Evidemment j'ai tout une panoplie d'excuses à vous proposer mais bon... Je vais vous laisser lire plutot non?  
>Bonne lecture!<p>

**Traducteur : **Haganemaru

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Stiles est d'accord sur le fait que Scott avait dit qu'il serait là dans cinq minutes. Mais le déjeuner n'attend pas. Donc Stiles a déjà bien attaqué le sien quand Scott prend la chaise face à lui. Il semble avoir couru tout le long, vibrant pratiquement de ce qu'il doit lui dire. Stiles ne croit pas que c'est assez important pour qu'il arrête de manger. Il y a une liste très courte de choses qui se classent au-dessus des délicieuses denrées alimentaires, et Lydia va clairement bien. Elle est à trois tables de lui, suintant la supériorité et la perfection.<p>

« Derek a disparu. » commence Scott. Ce qui n'est vraiment pas assez important pour arrêter de manger. Bien que Stiles soit assez surpris pour arrêter de mâcher une seconde, c'est le mieux que le loup-garou grincheux puisse avoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'disparu' ? Il a vraiment disparu ou il est juste plus subtil dans son espionnage habituel ? » Parce que si Derek a juste décidé d'arrêter de sauter sur les gens ou de rôder de façon menaçante à la lisière des bois, Stiles est certain que personne ne le verra jamais. Il est possible qu'il le fasse exprès, comme Stiles suppose qu'il est tout à faire capable de suivre n'importe qui sans qu'ils en soient conscients.

« Erica et Boyd disent qu'ils ne l'ont pas vu depuis une semaine. » Sans regarder, Scott laisse tomber ses affaires sur la chaise à côté de lui et la moitié tombe rapidement sur le sol.

« Peut-être que c'est le but. » suggère Stiles, parce que c'est honnêtement la première chose qui lui passe par la tête. « Peut-être qu'il les évite, ce sont les pires enfants à problèmes qu'on ait vus et ils se sont enfuis de la maison, souviens-toi. Tu peux probablement pas, genre, ramener au magasin la loup-garou-attitude si tu te rends compte que tu as fait un mauvais choix de vie. »

Scott fait la moue, chose qu'il ne devrait absolument pas faire parce qu'il ressemble à un gosse de douze ans. Aussi, Stiles n'inclut en aucune façon Scott dans les loups-garous qui doivent être ramenés au magasin. On garde Scott.

« Il est leur Alpha, il ne les abandonnerait pas. » Scott le dit comme s'il en était certain et Stiles se sent brièvement irrité parce que c'est clairement un de ces sentiments que Scott pense que Stiles ne peut pas comprendre. Intuition de loup-garou ou quelque chose du genre – certainement pas une indigestion de loup-garou. Parce que Scott saurait absolument faire la différence.

« Je les abandonnerais. » dit Stiles sans hésitation. « Je les laisserais sur le seuil d'une maison, dans un panier. En étant sympa, je pourrais laisser un message. » Stiles profite de l'occasion pour remplir à moitié sa bouche – seulement la moitié, ainsi, il peut toujours parler et manger en même temps. « Bien que le message ne serait probablement pas flatteur. »

Scott semble physiquement affligé, le visage chiffonné et cela fait un moment depuis que Stiles ne l'a pas vu faire ce visage pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'Allison. Stiles soupire et pose le reste de son sandwich.

« Mec, pourquoi tu t'inquiètes enfin ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas juste apprécier l'instant présent ? Je suis sûr qu'il va sûrement se manifester quelque part un jour, quand tu t'y attendras le moins, un endroit comme ta chambre ou ma chambre ou un coin sombre et ombragé. Et oui, je me rends compte que je viens de faire passer Derek pour un déviant sexuel. Mais, vraiment, il n'a qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même. »

« Sérieusement, Stiles, je suis inquiet. S'il y a quelque chose dehors qui peut liquider Derek… »

Il déteste ça mais doit l'admettre, Scott a peut-être raison.

« Grand, sombre et grincheux, c'est en quelque sorte notre indicateur à emmerdes. » se permet-il. C'était quelque chose de dire qu'on a un indicateur à emmerdes à son côté quand on en a besoin. Bien que Stiles soit forcé d'admettre que tout n'est pas bon autour de Derek. « Peter a-t-il fait quelque chose ? »

Scott secoue la tête.

« Il est la première personne à qui j'ai pensé. Il est toujours hors de la ville. »

Stiles grogne et plante sa paille dans son jus de fruits.

« Hey, positivons. As-tu vérifié les bois ? » A chaque fois qu'ils perdent quelque chose, c'est presque toujours dans les bois, ou près des bois, ou _enterré_ dans les bois. Bien que Stiles ne va pas le mentionner, parce que cela ne serait probablement pas utile. Il espère vraiment qu'il n'y ait rien d'enterré dans les bois.

Scott hoche déjà de la tête.

« J'ai vérifié la maison, les bois… »

« Tous les bois ? Il y a beaucoup de bois. » Il n'y a pas seulement beaucoup de bois, mais beaucoup de terres autour des bois, les ruisseaux, peut-être les grottes aussi. Il y a beaucoup d'endroits pour se perdre et ne jamais être retrouvé. Ou peut-être être mangé par un ours. Derek peut-il être mangé par un ours ? Stiles n'a jamais vraiment pensé à un combat entre ours et loup-garou auparavant. Pas qu'il veuille en voir un, parce que c'est juste pas bon. Hypothétiquement impressionnant – mais pas bon dans la vie réelle.

Scott roule des yeux. « Oui, tous les bois. »

Stiles lui lance un regard perçant.

« As-tu vérifié le sous-sol d'Allison ? »

Scott le fusille du regard une milliseconde, soupire ensuite avant de faire son visage déterminé et mature. C'est nouveau, donc il ne le maîtrise pas encore. « Allison dit que ce n'est pas elle. Elle dit qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec ça. »

Stiles louche de façon douteuse en guise de réponse. Parce qu'il apprécie Allison, vraiment, mais elle a en quelque sorte prouvé qu'elle est effroyablement bonne pour recourir à ses pouvoirs maléfiques. Plus que Stiles n'ait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse l'être. Son côté obscur l'a prouvé et la Allison semi-démoniaque est toujours foutrement angoissante. Si angoissante qu'elle fait toujours le tour de 'Je suis désolée d'avoir essayé de vous blesser tous horriblement avec des objets pointus' un mois plus tard. Il y avait même eu des muffins, des 'Je-suis-désolée-d'avoir-essayé-de-vous-tuer' muffins. Qui étaient délicieux. Stiles est ami avec trop de personnes qui ont essayé de le tuer pour qu'il puisse la juger. Ce qui semble terrible, dit comme ça. Il a des amis affreux et est déjà clairement condamné.

Scott fronce les sourcils.

« Elle n'a pas – elle ne sent pas comme lui, j'ai vérifié. Je ne crois pas que n'importe lequel d'entre eux ait chassé depuis – bien, tu sais. » Il haussa les épaules, parce que, ouais, ils ne doivent plus occuper leur temps à ça finalement. Mais Scott semble toujours ne pas être heureux d'avoir dû vérifier l'histoire d'Allison.

« Je suis très fier de toi pour tes inhabituels soupçons. » lui dit Stiles en lui donnant un cookie, parce qu'il le mérite.

.

.

Derek continue à ne pas se montrer pendant la semaine suivante, puis celle d'après. Scott passe ses journées en classe à regarder fixement au loin et à froncer les sourcils comme s'il pouvait apercevoir Derek à l'horizon. Ce qui est vraiment dérangeant et lui donne l'air de devenir fou ou d'être sur le point de crier qu'une maison est en feu. Stiles commence vraiment à s'inquiéter pour lui. Il commence aussi à s'inquiéter pour Derek. Ce qui prouve que c'est la fin du monde ou presque. Personne ne devrait être attaché à Derek, Derek est méchant, et agressif, et il aspire tout le plaisir et le bonheur du monde. Mais Stiles s'inquiète quand même pour lui. Vous ne pouvez pas vous aventurer à sauver la vie des gens et ne pas vous inquiéter pour eux. Peu importe combien ils peuvent être des enfoirés.

« Mec, il n'est pas ton alpha, pourquoi tu es si nerveux ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » dit Scott, semblant honnêtement ne pas savoir, tandis qu'il enterre son nez dans les livres, manuels après manuels, comme s'il pouvait remplacer la fausse odeur avec celle de papier et d'adolescents hormonaux. « Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce qu'il n'y a plus aucun Alpha aux alentours. » Il secoue la tête et bouge sur sa chaise comme si sa peau n'allait pas à son corps.

Stiles essaye de ne pas penser à ce que cela signifie, si c'est une sorte de preuve que Derek ne reviendrait pas. Ce qui est stupide, parce que bien sûr que Derek va revenir. Il se penche plus loin contre le dossier de sa chaise, le bois entrant dans ses côtes.

« Que faisons-nous si quelque chose de mauvais arrive ? Y a-t-il toujours une meute sans Derek ? »

Scott secoue la tête encore une fois, le visage chiffonné et affligé.

« Vas-tu, genre… devoir reprendre les devoirs d'Alpha ? » dit Stiles autour du stylo dans sa bouche. « Courir après les intrus ? T'assurer qu'Isaac et Erica mangent tous leurs légumes, peut-être garder une laisse sur l'oncle McSuperIndésirable ? »

Le visage de Scott se froisse encore plus. Comme s'il ne voulait même pas avoir cette idée en tête.

« Ouais, je sais ce que tu ressens, mec, tu es trop jeune pour être papa. »

« Stiles, c'est _sérieux_. »

Stiles soupire, parce que oui, oui, ça l'est probablement.

« Je sais, il va revenir. Il revient toujours. »

Erica, Isaac et Boyd les trouvent après l'école, les mines renfrognées et pleines de questions. Ils semblaient pires que Scott, agités comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas rester calmes, comme s'ils étaient désespérés de quelque chose. Stiles avait vraiment plaisanté, mais à la façon dont ils regardent Scott, c'est comme s'ils espéraient qu'il leur dise quoi faire. Ce n'est pas un bon sentiment. C'est un mauvais sentiment. Stiles a un mauvais sentiment par rapport à tout ça. Et il utilise officiellement trop le mot « sentiment » et ça n'a même plus de sens.

« Peut-être qu'il devait partir pendant quelques temps, des affaires secrètes d'Alpha. C'est pas comme s'il nous disait tout à propos de ça. C'est pourquoi il a besoin de nous en parler. Ainsi, nous pouvons éviter de nous inquiéter inutilement quand il disparaît sans le dire à quelqu'un. » Stiles agite les bras, faisant un signe de la main, du mieux qu'il peut, envers l'absence actuelle de Derek.

« Derek semble-t-il du genre à abandonner sa meute, selon toi ? » Les sourcils inquiets de Scott restaient comme ça. Stiles en avait une vraie trouille.

Mais ouais, il devait l'admettre, Scott avait raison. Peu importe à quel point ses gosses étaient horribles, Derek pouvait le supporter. Derek ne partirait pas à moins que quelqu'un d'autre ne l'y oblige, à moins qu'il n'ait aucun choix. Stiles ne voulait pas croire que c'était les deux. C'était assez évident à ce moment précis que quelque chose de mauvais était probablement arrivé. La question est : qu'allaient-ils faire pour ça ?

« Donc nous le cherchons, pas vrai ? » dit Stiles fermement. « Nous revenons sur ses pas, où est le dernier endroit où nous l'avons vu se cacher ? »

Scott le regarde d'un air absent.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vraiment beaucoup vu ces derniers temps. J'ai juste … remarqué qu'il était parti. »

Stiles lui fait un haussement de sourcils curieux, mais Scott hausse juste les épaules d'une façon qui n'est pas utile du tout.

« Tu as remarqué qu'il était parti même si tu ne l'as pas vraiment vu. C'est une autre chose de loup ? »

Scott est toujours frustré, mais il s'oblige à se calmer maintenant, Stiles peut voir cela se passer.

« Je pense. Je devrais avoir prêté plus attention. J'étais si occupé à m'inquiéter à propos d'Allison. Je ne pensais même pas que quelque chose pouvait arriver. Pas juste après Jackson et le Kanima et tout le reste. »

« Quand l'avons-nous vu pour la dernière fois? Lui as-tu parlé après tout – ce qu'il s'est passé avec Gérard ? »

Scott fronce les sourcils et il y a un mélange de culpabilité et de colère là-dessous, tourbillonnant ensemble en une seule expression.

« Non, je pensais que si quelque chose de nouveau arrivait, il serait venu chez moi. Ou m'aurait fait savoir ou… » Il hausse les épaules.

Stiles expire, fortement et bruyamment.

« Ok, donc, ça pourrait être plus dur que je le pensais. Son téléphone a-t-il le GPS ? Pouvons-nous pister son téléphone d'une façon ou une autre ? Tu devrais aller chez Danny pour ça. Parce que je suis assez sûr d'être à court de faveurs. Il te préfère de toute façon. »

« Je peux demander. » dit Scott. « Je lui demanderai la prochaine fois que je le vois. »

.

.

Stiles est à mi-chemin d'un rêve impliquant une bibliothèque dont les livres essaient de le manger, quand son téléphone commence à vibrer. Il le cherche, avant d'être complètement secoué par la pression écrasante de livres meurtriers, reliés et aux feuilles pointues. Il réussit à faire tomber la moitié de ses affaires sur le sol, le corps toujours pas habitué à réagir aux perturbations nocturnes de son cerveau. Il louche vers l'écran dans l'obscurité avant d'appuyer sur le bouton. Il est trois heures du matin. Un samedi.

« Quelqu'un ferait mieux d'avoir été tué. »

« Stiles ! »

Il plaisantait, mais il se rend compte, avec une horrible réalisation, que quelqu'un pouvait vraiment avoir été tué. C'est sa vie maintenant.

« Nous avons trouvé Derek. » Scott ne semblait pas heureux. Il semblait essoufflé et un peu paniqué au téléphone. Il y a un ensemble de bruits secs au loin, perçant les bois et ensuite quelqu'un qui crie. « Stiles, tu dois venir ici. » Scott bougeait, Stiles pouvait le comprendre à la nature saccadée de ses mots. Il connaît aussi assez bien Scott pour savoir qu'il n'a aucune idée de quoi faire.

Stiles lutte pour sortir de ses draps, le téléphone coincé entre son épaule et son oreille, essayant de trouver son jean avant que ses yeux ne s'adaptent correctement à l'obscurité.

« Est-il… »

« Il est vivant, nous sommes chez lui… juste, viens ici. »

Scott raccroche avant que Stiles ne puisse poser toutes sortes de questions.

C'est ainsi que Stiles finit à la maison Hale à quatre heures du matin, un samedi. L'affreuse maison brûlée dans les bois commençait à perdre un peu de son attrait sinistre à cause de la familiarité.

« Scott ? » Stiles appelle son nom avant de se rendre compte que cela peut être une inimaginable mauvaise idée. Cela pouvait être la pire idée jamais eue en fait, parce qu'ils sont des loups-garous qui peuvent entendre le froissement des feuilles de l'autre côté de la ville et Stiles n'essayait même pas d'être silencieux. Bien qu'il ait le sentiment que, si c'était le genre de situation impliquant du calme et des choses essayant peut-être de les manger, Scott l'aurait mentionné. Quoiqu'il ne l'aurait probablement pas fait. Scott est affreux pour partager les renseignements importants. Ce qui faisait que Stiles ne se sentait pas mieux au sujet des grognements. Quelque chose grognait fortement, assez pour qu'il puisse l'entendre de l'extérieur, le lent son semblable à une tondeuse qui semble venir d'un énorme animal qui veut désespérément déchiqueter quelque chose.

« Stiles. »

C'est la voix de Scott, doucement prudente, comme s'il ne voulait pas faire trop de bruit mais Stiles pense qu'il peut quand même entendre la note de panique et il monte les marches du porche deux par deux, dérapant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« _Stop_. _Ne bouge pas_. »

Il y a quelque chose dans la commande désespérée et sifflée qui gèle Stiles, le pied toujours à demi-levé du plancher. Scott est appuyé sur le côté de la porte, semblant mimer une grimace. Il tend la main vers le poignet de Stiles et ne se détend pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le prenne. Ses doigts étaient chauds et humides.

Le grognement, rauque et profond, venait du fond de la pièce. Stiles pouvait juste distinguer un bras pâle et replié sur lui-même dans le même coin les rayons de lumière de la demi-lune traversaient les murs, juste assez pour qu'il puisse identifier les mouvements rapides et saccadés de son torse.

« C'est Derek ? » chuchota Stiles avec incrédulité.

Scott ne dit pas un mot, parce que ça l'était, c'était évidemment lui.

« Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce… »

« Je ne sais pas. » le coupe Scott d'une voix aiguë et inquiète. « Je ne sais pas. Il ne… il ne parle pas, il fait juste ça. » La voix de Scott se fait plus basse, si basse que Stiles peut à peine l'entendre. « Quelque chose se passe avec lui, il n'agit pas comme une personne, il n'agit même pas comme s'il savait qui je suis. »

Stiles hoche la tête, ne pouvant éloigner son regard de la forme dans son coin, qui ressemble à Derek et pourtant, ne lui ressemble pas en même temps.

« Quand es-tu arrivé ici ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Il y a deux ou trois heures. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas comment m'en occuper. » Scott secoue très légèrement de la tête, ses doigts se crispant par spasme autour du poignet. Stiles a le sentiment qu'il pensait à traîner Derek hors de la maison une nouvelle fois.

Ils allaient gérer ça de la même façon qu'ils le faisaient pour tout le reste, suppose Stiles, trébuchant dans le noir jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un interrupteur ou que quelque chose les morde. Il espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas une situation mordante.

« Ah, aussi, il est nu. » rajoute Scott comme si c'est un secret dont il est un peu embarrassé.

« Oui. » dit Stiles. « Oui, il est nu, merci. Je l'avais remarqué. »

Derek n'était pas seulement nu, mais aussi en piteux état. Il semblait s'être déterré et cela semble n'avoir pas été facile. Il est moulé dans la crasse, la seule chose propre étincelant dans le noir était la lueur de ses dents, toutes les cinq millions d'entre elles, autant que Stiles puisse en juger. « Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé, bon sang ? »

« Je ne sais pas… » Scott semble peiné. « Je l'ai vu dans les bois et l'ai suivi jusqu'ici. Il ne me laisse pas m'approcher. Il n'a même pas essayé de se changer en humain. Il est resté là depuis. »

« A faire ce bruit. » suspecta Stiles.

« A peu près. Parfois, c'est pire, parfois c'est plus calme et c'est comme s'il était blessé. » La bouche de Scott se pinça de sympathie.

Les épaules de Derek sont voûtées et son dos est contre le mur. Il y a la lueur de quelque chose de brillant, sortant de la peau de son omoplate, juste à gauche de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » chuchote Stiles, il ne sait pas pourquoi il chuchote, ce n'est pas comme si tout le monde ne pouvait pas l'entendre quand même de toute façon. Mais quelque chose dans le bas grognement venant du fond de la pièce disait à son cerveau reptilien que ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui était une très bonne chose.

« Je crois que c'est un couteau cassé. »

« Il a un couteau cassé dans son dos et personne ne pense à le sortir ? » dit brusquement Stiles.

Scott lève lentement les mains. « Tu penses qu'on devrait essayer ? Mais ça veut dire s'approcher et lui retirer. »

Stiles jette un regard aux yeux rouges brillant dans l'obscurité et aux bout des dents, exposées et absolument prêtes à déchirer la douce chair humaine et décide que, non, rester ici est en quelque sorte parfait pour lui après tout.

« Et Erica, Isaac et Boyd, ils sont sa meute, pourquoi ils ne sont pas ici ? »

« Ils étaient là » dit Scott. « Je les ai appelés tout de suite. Ça ne s'est pas exactement bien passé. »

Stiles fit un pas prudent vers Scott, glissant sur les lattes de bois.

« Définis 'pas exactement bien passé'. »

« Erica a dû traîner Boyd dehors parce que Derek a à peu près arraché son bras et Isaac doit guérir de plusieurs côtes cassées et plusieurs marques de griffes. Derek les a juste attaqués et il n'a pas arrêté de grogner jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient partis. »

Stiles sent un frisson glacial le parcourir et retient le désir très réel de cogner contre le bras de Scott. S'il n'était pas inquiet d'être terriblement mutilé, s'il osait faire un mouvement brusque, il pourrait le faire.

« Oh mon dieu et tu as essayé de me faire aller là-bas ? »

« Je n'ai pas essayé de te le faire faire. » dit Scott, ce qui est un mensonge. « En plus, il me grogne dessus, il ne grogne pas sur toi. »

« Probablement parce qu'il croit que je suis le petit déjeuner. Il croit que tu lui as apporté le petit déjeuner et le petit déjeuner n'est pas menaçant. Tu ne grognes pas sur un petit déjeuner, tu le manges. Merci, à ce propos, de faire de moi un plat à emporter, j'apprécie. »

Le visage coupable de Scott est une chose à chérir, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. Stiles peut toujours sentir la poigne en sueur de Scott, la façon dont ses doigts sont juste un peu trop serrés autour de son poignet.

« Ton odeur doit juste sembler familière. » Scott semble deviner. « Et tu n'es pas un loup-garou. Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille d'autres loups-garous près de lui, parce qu'il est blessé et vulnérable et en quelques sorte… »

Ils regardent tous deux le visage de Derek.

« Absent pour le moment ? » offre Stiles et honnêtement, c'est la façon la plus polie qu'il puisse trouver pour l'exprimer.

« Ouais. » dit Scott maladroitement, il semble ne toujours pas savoir ce qu'il se passe.

« Donc mon odeur est familière, mais pas d'une façon menaçante, du point de vue des loups-garous, une sorte de viande délicieuse et savoureuse ? »

« Non… je veux dire, et bien, oui… »

Stiles lui lance un regard scandalisé.

« Ce n'est pas la partie importante. » continue Scott précipitamment, comme s'il ne venait pas de reconnaître qu'il y a une vague possibilité que Stiles sente délicieusement bon, sur une base quotidienne et non pas d'une façon sexy et/ou amusante. C'est le genre de chose que Stiles pense qui aurait dû être partagé plus tôt. Ou peut-être jamais partagé du tout. Considérant que son cercle social se compose à quatre-vingt pour cent de loups-garous.

« Pas la partie importante ? Il y a un loup-garou sauvage qui peut, ou peut ne pas, vouloir dévorer mes tripes à quatre mètres de moi. »

« Tu n'es pas une menace. »

Scott devinait encore, Stiles peut le voir au petit haussement d'épaules impuissant. Scott n'est officiellement plus autorisé à prendre des décisions qui peuvent avoir un impact sur la capacité à continuer de respirer de Stiles. Scott n'est officiellement plus autorisé à prendre de décisions, point. Aucune prise de décision pour Scott.

« Non, je ne suis pas une menace, parce que je suis incroyablement fragile et cassable. »

« Nous devons faire _quelque chose_. »

Derek grogne toujours, mais il s'est mis dans une position basse accroupie, il ne semble plus disposé à bondir et à mordre la cage thoracique de quelqu'un. Ce qui n'est pas aussi réconfortant que vous le penseriez.

« Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire exactement ? Aller là-bas, tendre la main et espérer qu'il ne décide pas de me la manger ? »

Scott hausse les épaules.

Stiles est abasourdi, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour ça.

« Oh mon Dieu, c'était ton plan n'est-ce pas ? Tu es le pire des amis, vraiment le pire, tu le sais ça ? »

Scott semble au moins coupable d'être le pire des amis.

« De tous les plans stupides… » Stiles réalise qu'il est déjà en train de retrousser ses manches. Il regarde déjà Derek, comme pour juger à exactement quelle distance il pouvait aller avant d'être officiellement à distance de saut. « Je t'ai déjà dit que tes plans sont stupides ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que je devrais le dire plus souvent, peut-être sur une base quotidienne. »

« Tu as d'habitude de meilleurs plans. » dit Scott, ce qui est vrai. Il regarde Stiles s'avancer de lui-même vers la masse sale de dents et de griffes dans le coin. « Peut-être que ce n'est pas une si bonne idée. »

« Il est un peu tard pour ça, pas vrai ? » répond Stiles d'un air grognon en continuant de bouger.

« Stiles ? »

Stiles est déjà juste dans ligne de vue de Derek – comme s'il ne les regarde pas déjà de toute façon – et sérieusement, à la première allusion d'un grognement, il sortirait. Ça n'aide pas que Scott commence à faire ce son doux et plaintif, comme si Stiles allait se faire arracher un bras et que Scott allait devoir l'expliquer à son père. Stiles aime ses bras et il aimerait vraiment qu'ils restent où ils sont. Il fait quelques pas de plus et est sans aucun doute à distance de saut maintenant. Il tend presque la main, se sentant à la fois légèrement terrifié et terriblement idiot et ces deux émotions ne sont pas une bonne association.

Derek lève la tête en un instant et Stiles se fige. Il tente un regard vers Scott, qui retient sa respiration contre le mur, les mains ouvertes comme s'il pouvait essayer de ramener Stiles vers lui et oui, merci, c'est un brillant rappel de combien c'est dangereux. Bien que Stiles prenne un peu de réconfort dans le fait que Scott le ferait vraiment, au mépris de sa propre sécurité.

D'une façon ou une d'autre, entre une respiration et la suivante, Stiles posa ses doigts contre l'épaule de Derek. C'est glissant avec la sueur, pas aussi chaud que Stiles en a l'habitude pour des loups-garous. Il expire et met une légère pression sur la peau.

« Hey, Derek » dit-il désespérément, parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'on est censé dire lorsqu'on trouve une de ses connaissances... loups-garouesques ayant complètement perdu la tête, grognant comme s'il était sur le point de voir quel goût avaient tes tripes. Il n'y a pas de manuel pour ça. Stiles pensait que s'il survivait, il pourrait en écrire un.

Le visage de Derek est étrange. Il n'y a rien de reconnaissable à cet instant, aucun mélange d'émotion humaine, ou même la colère familière. C'est juste ça. Ses yeux aussi sont étranges, d'un rouge humide, comme s'ils avaient saigné, avec des pupilles énormes et sombres. Sa lèvre supérieure est toujours retroussée sur ses dents – et il y a actuellement beaucoup de dents – mais surtout, ses yeux et ses dents sont concentrés sur Scott.

« Devrais-je le caresser ? » Cela n'avait pas semblé si mauvais dans la tête de Stiles.

Scott le regarde comme s'il était idiot.

« Bien, désolé, mais je n'ai aucune idée de quoi faire avec des loups-garous sauvages. Et aussi, chose importante, nous ne dirons jamais à Derek que j'ai demandé si je pouvais le caresser, jamais. »

Scott soupire et hausse ensuite les épaules – et c'est une foutue grande aide, merci Scott. Stiles respire profondément et déplace sa main, de sorte à tapoter l'épaule de Derek d'une façon douce et complètement pas-menaçante.

« Sans offense, Derek, mais tu es dans un état pitoyable. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, mec ? »

Derek incline la tête vers l'avant, juste un peu et Stiles ne peut s'en empêcher, il soulève très soigneusement sa main et la glisse dans les cheveux de Derek. C'est doux et piquant en même temps et il y a des pellicules marron rouge près de la peau. Le bas grognement diminue continuellement jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement.

Stiles déglutit et laisse sa main continuer à faire ce qu'elle faisait.

« C'est un bon signe ou un mauvais signe. » il chuchote parce qu'il sait que Scott peut l'entendre.

« Un bon. » dit Scott avec un soupir. « C'est sans aucun doute un bon signe. »

Stiles ne peut retenir le petit bruit tremblant de soulagement qu'il fait. Derek reniflait sa main maintenant, d'une façon curieuse et pas vraiment menaçante, mais toujours d'un genre très dérangeant.

« S'il me renifle le cul, je vais te tuer, putain. » grogne-t-il à Scott entre ses dents.

Scott fait un bruit choqué dans sa gorge qui ressemble à de l'amusement mais aussi à de l'horreur. Derek montre ses dents dans sa direction. Ce qui est sans aucun doute le plus perturbant quand son visage ressemble à ça.

« Pourquoi il ne change pas ? » demande Scott, comme si Stiles était censé savoir ça. Pourquoi tout le monde s'attend à ce qu'il sache ce genre de chose ? Il n'est pas 'l'homme qui chuchotait à l'oreille des loup-garous' – malgré les caresses pour loup-garou sauvage.

Stiles hausse les épaules. « Peut-être qu'il se sent toujours menacé. » devine-t-il. « Ou peut-être qu'il a besoin d'une stabilité émotionnelle pour le faire, ce qu'il n'a pas actuellement. »

Les lattes grincent et Stiles peut suivre le chemin de Scott le long de la pièce grâce aux yeux de Derek.

Son dos est chaud et en sueur sous la sinistre couche de crasse et de vieux sang – et, à en juger par la quantité de vieux sang, Derek avait eu pire qu'un couteau dans le dos pendant les trois dernières semaines.

« Je vais le retirer » dit lentement Stiles.

Derek l'observe maintenant – et c'est plus que légèrement terrifiant de si près – ses yeux brillent d'une couleur cramoisie et Stiles se souvient, tardivement, qu'on n'est pas censé regarder un chien dans les yeux. Parce qu'il le prendra comme une invitation pour vous arracher le visage. Il est presque certain que penser à Derek comme à un chien n'aide probablement pas dans cette situation non plus.

« Mec, c'est sale et cassé. Je n'en ai rien à faire que tu sois un loup-garou ou pas, ça demande juste à devenir une horrible infection. » Il lève la main jusqu'à ce qu'elle volette au-dessus de cette barre de métal rougeoyante.

Le grognement prend de l'ampleur, vacillant de l'avertissement à la menace et tous les poils de Stiles se redressent soudainement. Il est assez sûr qu'il va se faire mordre le visage s'il se rapproche.

« _Stiles_. » La voix de fillette affolée de Scott est trop aiguë et ne fait rien de bon pour ses nerfs.

« Ok, ok. » Stiles retire lentement sa main en essayant vaillamment de ne pas perdre le contrôle de sa vessie. « Ok, on ne touche pas l'horrible blessure ouverte. Nous la laisserons suppurer, c'est génial. Félicitations pour tes choix de vie, Derek, ils sont formidables comme toujours. »

Derek regarde sa main fixement, son visage ensuite, puis une nouvelle fois sa main. Quand il semble admettre que Stiles ne va pas arracher la chose quand il ne regarde pas, il se calme de nouveau.

« Nous pourrions le droguer, tu ne penses pas ? » dit doucement Stiles. « Le soigner quand il est inconscient ? »

Le visage de Scott passe par une sorte de grimace scandalisée.

« Dois-tu dire des trucs comme ça quand il peut t'entendre ? »

Stiles regarde ostensiblement Derek vers Scott, bien qu'il ne pense pas que Scott le comprenne.

« Je suis assez certain que Derek ne comprend pas un mot de ce que je dis en ce moment. » dit-il soigneusement.

« Je ne sais même pas si tu _peux_ nous droguer. Nous ne savons pas ce qui est déjà dans son organisme. Je ne crois pas qu'il nous laisserait approcher avec du wolfbane. De plus, regarde-le, je suis sûr que rien de tout ce qu'on pourrait lui donner ne marchera. Je pourrais demander à Deaton, mais à part ça… ? » Scott secoue la tête. « Je ne sais pas. »

« On ne peut pas juste le laisser comme ça ? » dit sagement Stiles. Parce que Derek est, pour le dire brusquement, dans un état effrayant.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un danger quelconque. Ça pourrait être mieux de juste attendre jusqu'à… ce qu'il redevienne lui-même. »

« Tu crois que ça va arriver ? »

Scott le regarde et le froncement de sourcil indique qu'il n'en a aucune idée. Il fait un pas en avant-

-Il y a un bras autour de la taille de Stiles, le tirant en arrière à travers le plancher, ses genoux râpant sur les lattes et il sait qu'il y a de foutues échardes dans les paumes de ses mains. Il finit recroquevillé sous le corps boueux de Derek et la poigne est assez serrée pour expulser tout l'air de ses poumons. Le grognement revient, sec et profond et Stiles se crispe complètement, se préparant à n'importe quoi.

« Stiles. » dit brusquement Scott – et Stiles peut dire à la façon dont il est tapi vers le sol et tendu, que Scott est prêt à faire quelque chose de génialement stupide. Il aimerait vraiment être attendri, parce que Scott est le meilleur, il l'est. Mais cela ne change pas le fait que Scott allait se faire arracher la gorge s'il essayait et ça c'est inacceptable.

« Reste-là. » dit Stiles, il essaye d'avoir une voix ferme mais elle sort étouffée. « Ne bouge pas, ne bouge surtout pas. »

Scott, Dieu merci, l'écoute, bien qu'il ne le veuille clairement pas. C'est seulement parce qu'il a confiance en lui. Stiles ne savait même pas s'il se faisait confiance à lui-même là. Derek haletait, humide de sueur et sentant comme quelque chose de mort. Il tire Stiles plus près de lui, le bras se resserrant à un niveau étouffant, parce que Scott semble toujours vouloir vraiment essayer quelque chose. Stiles a l'impression que les grognements de Derek font vibrer son dos et c'est toujours foutrement angoissant.

« Putain de merde, sérieusement, Derek, j'ai besoin de respirer – Scott, recule, il va m'écraser. »

Scott fait un pas en arrière.

« Derek. » Stiles cogne son bras du poing et oui, pendant une seconde, il ne peut pas croire qu'il l'ait fait- mais Derek détend son bras. Assez pour qu'il puisse se mettre à genoux, mais pas assez pour qu'il puisse s'échapper et Stiles jure, avec amertume.

« Je ne suis pas ton foutu jouet à mâcher. » respire-t-il d'une voix asthmatiforme.

« Stiles ? »

« Ça va. » dit faiblement Stiles. C'est… probablement vrai ? Il penche très soigneusement la tête sur le côté pour vérifier. Derek ne semble plus planifier quelque chose de mortel. Il ressemble à un chien furieux, bloqué dans un coin, à qui on aurait donné tellement de coups de pied qu'il mordrait n'importe quoi qui s'approcherait. N'importe quoi, sauf Stiles, apparemment.

« Félicitations, tu es son préféré. » souffle Scott, ne semblant pas savoir s'il fallait être soulagé, abasourdi ou scandalisé.

« Hourra. » rétorque Stiles avec un manque complet d'enthousiasme. Il tente un autre coup prudent. « Allez Derek, laisse-moi y aller. Scott n'a aucune intention de m'assassiner. »

Derek grogne, mais Stiles est capable de sortir de sa prise, sans que quelque chose de terrible ne se passe.

Stiles jette un œil à sa chemise, au bras et au torse sales de Derek et fronce son nez.

« Bordel de merde. » s'étouffe Scott, comme si Stiles n'avait pas été le seul en danger à se pisser dessus.

« Wow, ouais, ce n'était pas du tout plaisant. » Stiles fait prudemment de deux ou trois pas en arrière et Derek n'essaye pas de le ramener de nouveau ou de faire quelque chose d'affreux.

Scott semble peu sûr de s'il pouvait tendre le bras pour le toucher ou pas.

« Il est rentré à la maison, pas vrai ? Cela doit vouloir dire quelque chose. » Scott peut passer de la peur à l'enthousiasme empli d'espoir si vite que c'en est presque drôle.

« Pas vraiment. » dit Stiles. « Je veux dire que les chiens reviennent au dernier endroit où ils ont été malade. Donc, je ne chercherais pas trop l'intention là. »

« Je ne peux pas rester ici. Ma mère va bientôt rentrer. » Scott semble inquiet et c'est impressionnant de voir comment il peut mettre, sa mère en colère et Derek déchirant sa gorge, dans la même catégorie. « Je devrais au moins faire comme si je ne suis pas sorti de la nuit. Je ne peux pas être puni pour ça avec ce qu'il se passe. Ton père… »

« Il est du matin. » dit Stiles et plus il parle, moins il se sent coupable. « Il devrait déjà être parti. »

Stiles vit clairement le visage constipé par la culpabilité de Scott et comprit immédiatement. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout, mais le comprenait. Il ne pouvait que se blâmer. Cela devrait être plus dur de parler des choses, surtout celles d'une nature surnaturelle et douteuse.

Il hoche de la tête.

« Tu veux que je fasse le 'Derek-sitter', pas vrai ? »

Au moins, Scott semble coupable pour ça.

« Assure-toi juste que personne ne vienne. Il n'est pas exactement capable de s'occuper de quoi que ce soit pour le moment. »

« Au contraire, je crois qu'il est plus à même de s'en occuper. C'est juste que ça ne va pas impliquer beaucoup de conversation. Mordre et griffer, et du sang, et des grognements sourds, oui, mais parler, pas vraiment. »

« Ce qui ne se terminera pas bien pour nous. » Scott ne devrait pas être autorisé à utiliser le sarcasme. Il exagérait toujours.

Stiles sait qu'il va céder, il le sait.

« Juste pour que tu le saches, si Derek décide de me bouffer les tripes pendant ton absence, nous ne sommes officiellement plus amis. »

Scott semble maintenant hésitant à partir, comme s'il a en fait peur de revenir pour retrouver les tripes de Stiles dévorées. Stiles décide qu'il va le détester un petit peu, juste quelques temps.

« Apporte un peu de nourriture, quelque chose qui sent bon pour toi et rien qui ne ressemble à ma jeune et souple chair. Et quelques vêtements peut-être, je crois que des vêtements lui iraient formidablement bien là tout de suite. » suggère Stiles.

« Il ne semble pas d'humeur à s'habiller. »

« Ça me ferait me sentir tellement mieux. Puisque je demande au moins d'avoir un repas très agréable avant que je laisse les gens coller leurs corps nus contre moi. »

« Il y a probablement quelques vêtements ici. » Scott fait un geste en direction des escaliers, ou ce qu'il en reste et vers où Stiles ne voulait vraiment pas aller, dans le cas où il passerait à travers le plancher ou quelque chose du genre. « Je veux dire qu'il avait l'habitude de rester ici, et il est parti précipitamment donc… » Il hausse les épaules.

Il regarde Stiles en reculant vers la porte, le visage plissé de la culpabilité d'être forcé de l'abandonner, puis il part et toute l'énormité de la situation tombe en un silence de plomb.

« Merde. »

Stiles décide que la première chose qu'ils allaient faire n'était pas de trouver des vêtements. Il est assez sûr que Derek avait fait rebrancher l'eau, avant tout autre chose, et il n'y a pas à réfléchir pour savoir que Derek ne peut pas rester comme ça. C'était dégoûtant. Mais Stiles ne sait pas si Derek lui permettrait même de le mettre dans la douche, ou si cela serait un désastre équivalent à baigner un chien, complet avec option morsure. Enfin, Derek a l'odeur de quelqu'un qu'on avait traîné à travers un abattoir et qu'on l'avait roulé ensuite dans un champ pour le sécher et il n'y a aucun moyen pour que Stiles soit capable de tolérer cette odeur. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment Derek s'en accommodait, parce que cela devait être mille fois plus mauvais pour lui.

C'est une bonne chose que Scott ne soit plus ici pour lui dire à quel point c'est une mauvaise idée. Il n'avait aucun problème à imaginer quelle tête ferait Scott s'il savait à quoi pensait Stiles. Ce serait un visage pincé, sans aucun doute dessus. Il le mériterait probablement.

Stiles enroule une main autour du bras de Derek et le tire très prudemment.

« Ok, hum, allez - viens. »

Cela prend deux ou trois tirades avant que Derek ne comprenne, ce qui était heureux car il n'y avait aucune chance que Stiles puisse le déplacer sans son aide. Il devait être assez curieux – ou peut-être qu'il s'ennuyait dans son coin, parce qu'il le suit.

Il le suit jusqu'en haut sans se plaindre. Stiles croyait qu'il aurait pu avoir un problème avec les escaliers, mais il enfonçait juste ses griffes dans le bois et les grimpait trois à la fois.

Derek est apparemment assez maniable pour être poussé dans le bain. Ce qui est inattendu. Bien que cela puisse être la fin de la partie facile. Stiles est complètement préparé –probablement préparé – à ce qu'il se débatte, grogne et proteste furieusement, peut-être même quelques morsures. Il est prêt à ça. Derek ne fait rien de tout ça. L'eau se précipite du pommeau de douche avec un lourd « clunk » et Derek pousse juste sa tête hors du flot d'eau et semble sauvagement malheureux. C'est en quelque sorte triste et horrible. Stiles se sent presque coupable – mais l'eau emporte le sable et les choses affreuses contre les bords blancs. Le sang, la peau et la crasse – et ce qui semblait être des petits morceaux d'os et de chose que Stiles ne voulait pas reconnaître. Il lui faut une seconde pour réaliser qu'il va devoir l'aider, qu'il va devoir faire autre chose que pencher le jet dans les directions utiles.

Et ensuite, une fois commencé – dès qu'il avait fait un endroit propre – il ne peut s'arrêter. Cela ressemble à une sorte de terrible compulsion.

L'inconvénient avec Derek plus propre, c'était qu'il semble considérablement plus nu. Sérieusement, il y a beaucoup de nudité dont il faut s'occuper. Stiles essayait de le regarder sans vraiment le regarder. Ce qui était vraiment dur considérant qu'il essayait de le laver. Donc il se concentre surtout sur les parties sûres, s'excusant de temps en temps et en promettant de retirer ça de sa mémoire – ou d'essayer très durement de retirer ça de sa mémoire. Si quelqu'un lui demandait ce qu'il avait fait à quatre heures et demi, un samedi matin, Stiles pourrait dire qu'il avait shampooiné Derek Hale. C'est sa vie maintenant.

Il y a un tranquille et très humide ébrouement quand il eut du shampooing dans l'œil, mais il n'y a aucune plainte.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être encore moins bavard que tu l'étais déjà. » lui dit Stiles en résistant au désir de faire des choses ridicules avec les cheveux de Derek, maintenant qu'il l'avait tout shampooiné. Parce que c'est juste là et il avait déjà la main dedans. À la place, il le penche vers le jet qui les aplatit et les assombrit.

Derek sursaute un peu quand l'eau tombe sur la lame toujours plantée dans son dos et Stiles grimace de sympathie.

« Derek, tu dois me laisser la sortir. »

Stiles se faufile dans son dos et fait un geste vers le métal luisant. Il mime le geste pour le retirer et Derek le regarde juste fixement d'un air absent. C'est vrai, il ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il veut faire.

« Ok, sérieusement, je vais juste le faire. » Il pose sa main sur une omoplate et ça tremble, le grognement tranquille commence dans le fond de sa gorge. « C'est bon, ça va aller, je vais te l'enlever et tu te sentiras foutrement mieux, je te le promets. »

Les grognements s'arrêtent et il se rapproche.

« J'irais aussi vite que je peux, si tu promets de ne pas me manger, ok ? Il y a une promesse réciproque de donner aussi peu de douleur que possible. Parce que tu peux guérir de ce que cette chose t'a fait, mais je ne peux pas guérir si tu m'attaques sauvagement, tu le sais. Tu savais ça, quand tu n'étais pas dans ta période 'Loup-garou de la jungle' ? »

Le métal est glissant avec le sang et l'eau, et la peau avait essayé de se guérir, se rouvrant à chaque fois que Derek bougeait, à chaque fois que ses épaules ondulaient, à chaque respiration. C'est presque impossible de l'attraper et Derek grogne comme un ours, comme si la possibilité de se retourner et planter ses crocs dans la gorge de Stiles est toujours une option. Oh mon dieu, s'il vous plaît, que ce ne soit pas une option.

« Ne me mange pas. » dit prudemment Stiles, avec ce qui n'est sans aucun doute pas un ton calme et détendu. « Ne me mange pas, nous sommes cool. Je vais juste retirer ce foutu énorme morceau de métal de toi. » Stiles réussit à avoir une prise, finalement, les bouts de doigts creusant dans le vieux sang et le nouveau et il tire vers le haut, à travers les couches de muscles et de peau et ça ne veut pas venir. C'est assez résolu de rester planté là. Il y a un grognement bas et humide maintenant et Stiles ne sait pas s'il faut continuer à tirer ou s'éloigner à une distance de sécurité. Mais il n'a jamais été très bon avec les décisions pour son instinct de survie donc il continue de tirer.

Centimètre par centimètre, le couteau vient, dans un flot de sang.

« Ne vomis pas. » marmonne Stiles à voix basse. Pensant qu'il n'est pas vraiment sûr que ce soit une fausse bravade ou pas, parce que c'est bien plus long qu'il ne s'y attendait. Il avait dû se casser juste au niveau du manche. Stiles a une horrible image mentale, de ce truc grinçant contre les côtes et les poumons de Derek, pendant des heures ou plus longtemps, des _jours_ peut-être. « Ne vomis pas. » Sa voix sonne voilée et lointaine.

Et après, c'est fait et il a un morceau de métal lourd, chaud et humide dans la main. Il le lance, instinctivement aussi loin qu'il peut, l'entendant claquer contre un des murs.

« Ouais, c'est bon, regarde, je te l'avais dit. » Il penche légèrement Derek afin que l'eau puisse rincer la blessure. C'est déjà presque guéri, la peau se reconstituant déjà. Il laisse Derek là une seconde tandis qu'il cherche dans un des placards carbonisés. « Ok, donc, tu as des serviettes, non ? Tu dois avoir des serviettes, où gardes-tu les serviettes ? Probablement pas près de quelque chose de brûlé parce qu'elles deviendraient juste toutes sal- »

Il y a un son de peau dérapant sur le carrelage et ensuite, Stiles a le visage plein de gouttelettes d'eau. Derek est hors du bain, partant déjà, des empreintes de pas mouillées, la peau ruisselante et un cul phénoménal – et ce n'est pas ce pourquoi Stiles avait signé aujourd'hui. Cela ne l'est vraiment pas.

Finalement il trouve quelques vêtements empilés sur une chaise dans une des chambres à coucher.

Derek est réticent à l'idée de mettre un caleçon. C'est comme essayer de mettre une robe à un chat. Un chat, très fort, d'un mètre quatre-vingt. Le caleçon ne survit pas à l'expérience et c'est assez humiliant pour chaque partie impliquée. Cela avait été beaucoup plus facile avec Jackson.

Bien que, pour être honnête, il avait été inconscient.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

Alors, qu'en dites-vous? On continue?

Encore merci à Haganemaru (cela va de soi) et aux bêtas pour ce premier chapitre!


	2. Partie 2

Eh beh, vous avez l'air super emballés par ce début d'histoire! Et vous avez raison! En plus aujourd'hui je suis à l'heure (ou à jour plutôt) pour publier, profitez-en^^  
>Partie deux, nous voilà! Bonne lecture ;)<p>

**Traducteur :** Meiko

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Scott fait du boucan en entrant. Stiles ne sait pas pourquoi il s'embête, parce que Derek fixait la porte d'entrée, les lèvres retroussées, depuis déjà cinq minutes.<p>

Stiles le fait entrer, puisqu'il n'est pas entièrement certain de si Derek sait encore comment fonctionne une poignée de porte, et les mains de Scott sont assez pleines. Le jeune loup regarde Derek d'abord, certainement pour voir s'il allait se faire bouffer. Mais il n'y a toujours que les dents qu'il montre, et ce que Stiles aime à penser comme un air dédaigneux et suffisant, comme si le plus âgé avait déjà prouvé qu'il pouvait sauvagement réduire Scott en petits bouts s'il le voulait.

Scott jette un coup d'œil à Derek par-dessus les sacs. Ça lui prend une seconde pour réaliser ce qui est différent.

« Il est propre. Bordel, comment est-ce que tu as fait ça – et, oh putain, tu as retiré le couteau. » Les sacs glissent de la prise de Scott, le choc l'ayant rendu incapable de tenir quoi que ce soit. Donc Stiles les lui prend. « T'es malade, il aurait pu te _tuer _! »

« Hey, tu m'as laissé avec un loup-garou crade avec un couteau enfoncé en lui, mec, qu'est-ce que tu pensais que j'allais faire ? Mes prises de décisions et les tiennes, ne sont vraiment pas les mêmes. »

« Il est toujours nu. » fait remarquer Scott.

« Je ne suis pas un faiseur de miracle. » dit Stiles avec un soupir. « Bien que ce soit en numéro trois sur ma liste. J'ai tenté de le mettre en pantalon. Aucun de nous n'en est sorti avec sa dignité intacte, donc je pense que nous allons tous les deux prétendre que ça n'est pas arrivé. » Il regarde vers Derek. « Moi, je prétends que ça n'est pas arrivé. Je suspecte Derek de penser qu'il a gagné d'une certaine manière. »

Scott secoue la tête.

« Je suis même pas sûr de vouloir savoir. »

« Non, tu veux pas, » l'assure Stiles. « Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas – et pour ce qui est du truc de pas-me-manger, ouais, merci, puisque tu es celui qui m'as laissé avec un loup-garou Alpha qui pense actuellement qu'il est un animal sauvage. »

Scott s'approche suffisamment pour ouvrir les sacs que Stiles avait posés sur la table de la cuisine. Ce qui était apparemment assez proche pour que de montrer ses dents, Deref passe à faire du _bruit_.

« Oh, chut, » dit Stiles, faisant un vague geste de la main à Derek sans même regarder. « Il t'a acheté à manger, on ne grogne pas contre les gens qui nous apportent à manger. »

Il grogne toujours, mais maintenant le niveau est plus bas, plus comme une plainte contre la proximité de Scott qu'une véritable menace.

Scott le zyeute du coin de l'œil, confus en quelque sorte, comme s'il n'avait aucune idée de comment Stiles avait fait ça, et que ça l'inquiétait de ne pas savoir. Scott affichait cette grimace – celle qui dit ''c'est moi le loup-garou, comment ça se fait que tu saches tout ?''.

« Est-ce que tu as amené ce que j'ai demandé ? »

« La cendre de montagne, ouais. » Scott fouille dans l'un des sacs, attrapant la solide jarre qu'il a été chercher chez Deaton. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ? »

Stiles fait rouler la jarre dans sa main.

« Je vais faire un cercle autour de la maison, parce que j'imagine que la dernière chose que nous voulons c'est un loup-garou sauvage à poil qui n'a pas toute sa tête courant dans les bois à attaquer sauvagement tout ce qui ne lui plaît pas. Ça n'attirerait pas du tout l'attention ce que nous ne voulons pas, ou un truc du genre. Honnêtement, est-ce qu'on pense vraiment que Derek veut ça dans son casier ? »

« Il ne va pas aimer être enfermé ici. »

Stiles grimace.

« Ouais, je sais, je peux exactement voir à quel point ça va être un problème. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait d'incroyables pouvoirs de transformation en ce moment, et je pense que Derek appréciera encore moins de revenir à lui-même en prison pour meurtres multiples et attentat à la pudeur – je devine juste. »

Scott fait un genre de haussement d'épaules impuissant, secouant tout son corps. Puis il s'avachit contre l'un des meubles de cuisine.

« Pourquoi ces trucs continuent de nous arriver, sérieusement ? C'est pas comme si nous faisions notre maximum pour demander que ces trucs arrivent. Être un loup-garou c'est suffisamment difficile, je suis vraiment pas prêt pour tout ça. Comment sommes-nous supposés être préparés pour que _quoi que ce soit _arrive ? »

Stiles secoue la tête, un bref son sortant de sa gorge, qui sonne comme un rire mais qui n'en est pas un.

« On peut pas. Nous sommes des ados, on devrait pas faire face à toute cette merde. On devrait négliger nos devoirs, se saouler dans les bois, baver devant les filles et se bagarrer pour qui a cassé la manette de la Xbox. À la place, on a des loups-garous sauvages, des sorcières, sûrement des chasseurs psychopathes qui là dehors coupent les gens en deux. » Stiles hausse les épaules. « Honnêtement, comment tu penses que je gère tout ça, ou comment tu crois que je me débats pour traverser ça, tout en essayant de récupérer le moins de bleus possible ? En m'effondrant plus tard en larmes de manière complètement pathétique quand je serai enfermé dans ma propre salle de bain. » Il fait un autre non-rire.

Scott le fixe en silence pendant une longue poignée de secondes.

« Je serais tellement dans la merde sans toi, tu sais ça, vrai ? » dit-il, avec émotion.

« Et pourtant tu m'as laissé avec Derek, » lui rappelle Stiles.

« Il t'aime bien, » proteste Scott. Le ''il ne m'aime pas'' est en quelque sorte sous-entendu ici.

« Tu es une horrible personne. Tu es chanceux d'être déjà mon meilleur ami. » Parce que Stiles est génial, et il n'abandonne pas ses amis.

Scott soupire, et a ce sourire stupide. Celui que Stiles est incapable de détester, parce que c'est de ce genre de sourire idiot.

« Laisse-moi voir ce que tu as. »

Scott a apporté des steaks et Derek sait clairement qu'il a amené de la viande, parce qu'il est subitement redressé et pousse dans le dos de Stiles, avec tout l'enthousiasme maladroit de quelqu'un qui pense être aux commandes. Mais sans avoir les mots, ou la capacité d'utiliser ses pouces, pour le soutenir.

Stiles lui donne un coup de coude.

« Ah – non, les gens qui comprennent comment fonctionnent les emballages mangent en premier. »

Scott lui lance un regard dubitatif.

« Il est toujours l'Alpha, techniquement, ou plutôt il pense qu'il l'est. Même s'il ne fait pas vraiment ce qu'il est supposé faire. » dit-il d'un air embarrassé. « Je ne pense pas que nous allons manger tant qu'il aura pas fini. »

Stiles rit et secoue la tête.

« Mec, non. Ça ne va pas arriver. Je suis affamé. Pitié dis-moi que tu as apporté quelque chose qui ne saigne pas ? »

Scott sort un sachet énorme de chips et un sandwich puis les place sur la table.

« C'est pour ça qu'on est amis, » fait remarquer Stiles.

Scott a tiré l'un des steaks hors de l'emballage et il le jauge du regard avec une expression confuse. Il n'y a absolument rien de confus dans la manière dont Derek l'observe et si Stiles n'était pas sur le chemin, il suspecte qu'il serait déjà à moitié mangé, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la main de Scott.

« Comment est-ce que je suis censé – hmmm ? » Scott fait un geste avec la viande, d'une manière vague qui est hilarante.

« Tu peux sûrement juste le balancer sur le sol, » dit Stiles avec un haussement d'épaules.

« C'est un peu dégoûtant, » indique Scott.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, lui donner un plat et des couverts ? » Stiles fait un geste vers là où les griffes de Derek ont déjà à moitié ruiné le sol de la cuisine – enfin ce qui restait du sol.

Scott soupire, puis le lance à travers la pièce, et a ensuite l'air complètement honteux de lui.

Ils regardent tous les deux avec une fascination horrifiée.

« T'sais, » commence Scott. « En fait, j'ai jamais été aussi bizarrement terrifié par lui, et pourtant en même temps, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir un jour le regarder en face sans rigoler. »

Stiles acquiesce d'un air impuissant. « Je sais, c'est vrai, c'est dingue. »

Derek fait un bruit horrible, comme pour rappeler à Scott que s'il pensait seulement à essayer de reprendre son steak à moitié-mangé il le mangerait aussi. Le son s'arrête quand Scott en sort un autre du sac, se transformant en une expression de ''chien plein d'espoir''. Ça fait grogner Stiles d'un rire sortant bizarrement par son nez.

Alors même que le jeune humain ouvre en grand les chips et commence à les manger, Derek s'approche suffisamment pour cogner contre sa jambe et puis il fait tout le truc ''je te fusille du regard la bouche ouverte.'' Dans une manière de dire ''Hey, qu'est-ce que tu manges, et pourquoi j'en ai pas, je devrais totalement en avoir.''

« Oh mon dieu, très bien. » Stiles sort une des chips du sachet et la lui tend – et vraiment il aurait dû savoir que c'était la façon la plus rapide d'avoir de la bave et du jus de viande partout sur sa main. Bien que pour être honnête, Derek n'a pas l'air de beaucoup apprécier. Peut-être que Scott est un barjot, pour être un loup-garou qui apprécie les délicieux en-cas au fromage en poudre. Derek les laisse avec leurs casse-croûte au fromage, ils laissent Derek à son steak, ce qui semble le rendre plus heureux. Tout le monde est content.

Stiles esquisse son plan de poser une barrière de cendre de montagne autour de la maison, contre lequel Scott ne proteste pas vraiment, parce qu'il a suivi avec pas mal de succès les plans de Stiles les dix dernières années. Bien que son ami puisse toujours dire qu'il n'est pas entièrement convaincu.

« Est-ce qu'on sait combien de temps ça prendra avant qu'il ne redevienne normal ? Est-ce qu'on sait s'il _peut _redevenir normal ? Et si son cerveau était, genre, détruit de façon permanente ou un truc comme ça ? »

Stiles n'a pas réfléchi à la possibilité que Derek puisse être juste _parti_, et que c'est tout ce qui restait. Il ne veut pas y penser.

« Bien sûr qu'il peut revenir à son état normal. Je veux dire, il est toujours là. Il est toujours Derek. »

« Je pourrais demander à Deaton de jeter un œil sur lui. »

Stiles est bizarrement mécontent avec ça, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr du pourquoi.

« Je ne sais pas comment Derek réagirait à Deaton. »

« Et s'il restait en dehors de la barrière ? »

« Je pense que je devrais probablement la tester d'abord. J'ai l'impression que nous ne devrions pas confier la sécurité de tout le monde à ma capacité à croire en quelque chose comme ça à la volée. J'ai la capacité de concentration d'un chien de bonne humeur. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu l'as fait la dernière fois, et ça a totalement marché. »

Le fait que Scott ait confiance en lui est quelque chose de génial que Stiles n'est pas entièrement sûr de mériter. Mais il n'allait pas le faire remarquer.

« Tu t'es presque fait tuer, » lui rappelle le jeune homme. « Juste pour que tu saches, je suis contre le fait que tu te fasses tuer, de n'importe quelle façon. » Il soupire. « Mais, ouais, si tu veux lui dire ce qu'il se passe. Demande-lui simplement ce qu'il en pense, ok ? »

Ils regardent tous les deux Derek, qui faisait un carnage sanglant sur le sol, que Stiles allait certainement devoir nettoyer. Il protège le dernier steak sorti du sac. Mais il regarde vers Stiles, comme s'il réfléchissait à le lui laisser, et le jeune homme a le sentiment que c'est en quelque sorte une grosse affaire.

« Non, mange-le, je suis bien avec mon délicieux fromage, vas-y. »

Scott passe le sac sur son épaule, et Stiles lui donne l'accolade d'un bras – ce qui fait grogner Derek dangereusement dans le fond de sa gorge, comme s'il pensait que Scott était peut-être en train d'essayer de le voler ou un truc du genre.

« J'aimerais vraiment qu'il arrête de faire ça. » se plaint Scott.

« Je pense qu'il s'est attaché à moi, comme un bébé caneton. »

Scott lâche un rire contre son oreille.

« Non, mec, je pense que tu es son bébé caneton. »

Ugh, ça sonne si horrible, et c'est aussi tellement faux.

« Tu es un ami cruel. » dit Stiles, mais l'autre rit et lui rend son étreinte.

« Ça va aller ici ? »

« Oui, je ne vais plus dégager de couteau, ou faire des mouvements brusques qui pourraient me faire manger, je le jure. Je vais régler tout le truc du cercle de cendres de montagne plus tard, et essayer de le garder au moins autour de la maison. Je veux dire je sais que c'est probablement pas le meilleur endroit pour le garder quand il n'a pas toute sa tête, avec tous les souvenirs plutôt horribles qui pourraient revenir. Mais c'est aussi le seul endroit qui lui est familier. De plus, c'est perdu au milieu de nulle part, donc les voisins n'appelleront pas les flics à propos du mec nu et sauvage grognant sur la pelouse. Parce que, ouais, les flics c'est mon père, et j'ai vraiment pas besoin qu'il se montre et me surprenne avec un Derek Hale à poil. »

Scott hoche la tête pour montrer qu'il comprend les nombreuses, nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles ça pourrait être mauvais.

« Envoie-moi un texto, toutes les deux-trois heures. » Le jeune loup n'a pas besoin d'ajouter le ''Si tu ne me contactes pas, ça voudra dire que tu as été assassiné.'' Mais c'est en quelque sorte sous-entendu.

« Ugh, très bien. »

Quand Scott est parti, Stiles fait de son mieux pour retirer les bouts de vache morte de Derek, utilisant un linge humide qu'il a trouvé près du lavabo. Puis il l'utilise pour tenter de nettoyer le sol. Ce qui n'aboutit à rien sauf à déplacer ailleurs le sang, la suie, les bouts de verre brisé, le plâtre et la poussière. Il fait un coin propre, et puis il se sent mal de voir qu'il va laisser le reste comme ça. Cette maison est simplement une énorme tragédie emplie de tristesse. Tous les efforts du monde ne pourraient pas en faire quelque chose d'autre.

Il prend la jarre de cendres de montagne dehors, et Derek le suit, paraissant étrangement plus nu à l'air libre.

« Tu réalises que tu es sans aucun doute en train d'enfreindre une loi du genre atteinte à la pudeur, » lui dit Stiles. « Et maintenant j'ai vu tellement plus que ce qui t'aurait mis à l'aise. J'ai l'impression que je devrais m'excuser mais, mec, c'est comme si t'essayais même pas. » Il marche autour de la propriété, à la lignée des arbres, de sorte qu'il y ait assez d'espace pour que l'Alpha ne se sente pas prisonnier dans la maison. Derek le suit, en faisant des sons étranges, que Stiles ne peut pas traduire, des petits raclements de gorge. Il n'a aucune idée de s'ils signifient que Derek veut jouer, ou s'il est effrayé que Stiles soit sur le point de s'éloigner seul dans les bois.

Quand le jeune homme a fini, il fait avec vraiment beaucoup de précaution un pas par-dessus la ligne, puis un autre. Derek s'avance pour le suivre et – s'arrête. Il bat des paupières et fait deux pas en arrière et ensuite grogne férocement contre l'espace vide entre eux.

« Ok, ok, je testais juste. » Stiles repasse par-dessus la ligne, mettant ses bras en avant pour monter à l'autre qu'il peut de nouveau l'atteindre.

Derek enfonce ses griffes dans le t-shirt de Stiles, perçant à peine la peau et le retirant à l'intérieur.

« Tu es tel un bébé, qui ne veut pas être laissé tout seul. » lui dit l'adolescent.

* * *

><p>Derek ne dort pas, Stiles doit le suivre d'une chambre à l'autre, heurtant une flopée de trucs, parce qu'il ne peut rien voir dans le noir, contrairement à certaines personnes.<p>

C'est épuisant, et il est sincèrement inquiet que Derek ne se fatigue jamais. Stiles va juste s'effondrer dans un quelconque couloir qui sent comme du bois calciné. Le loup-garou semble avoir l'intention de lui faire faire un tour comme s'il lui montrait des choses, à coup de bousculades agressives, de trous percés dans son t-shirt, et de coups par derrière, qui se transforment en d'étranges et poisseux reniflements contre son oreille.

Apparemment Stiles finit par s'endormir sur le vieux et poussiéreux canapé, avant qu'il ne pense à se demander si c'est une bonne ou mauvaise idée. Avec Derek errant dans les environs comme un homme sauvage et féroce.

Il se réveille dans le noir complet, avec un goût de mort dans la bouche, et pas une seule idée d'où est Derek. Il repart en vadrouille sur le chemin par lequel ils étaient venus, pas vraiment inquiet, gardant un œil ouvert pour ne pas rater une lueur rouge dans le noir, ou celle de beaucoup trop de peau nue. Ou le son des griffes sur le bois. C'est comme être dans un film d'horreur, avec juste moins de cris.

Il trouve finalement Derek en haut des escaliers, accroupi, replié sur lui-même. Il y a une zone fragilisée et teintée de bois noir sur le sol, et l'estomac de Stiles se retourne un peu quand il réalise ce que c'est exactement. Il se rapproche de Derek d'un pas léger, bien qu'il sache que Derek peut l'entendre. Il pose prudemment une main sur la courbe de son épaule. Il ne réagit pas du tout. Stiles ne sait pas combien de temps il a été là, mais sa peau est froide. Il laisse ses doigts s'étendre et les remonte vers la nuque du loup-garou, pressant, juste un peu.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas un bon endroit pour toi, tu sais ça ? »

Derek respire avec difficulté, comme s'il est au bord de quelque chose d'énorme et de terrifiant. Stiles n'est honnêtement pas certain de s'il doit le pousser vers ce bord ou l'en écarter. Ça semble être deux horribles décisions – mais Stiles a l'impression – c'est comme s'il protégeait Derek en l'éloignant.

« Derek. » Stiles tire sur son bras, mais l'Alpha est comme une statue de détresse déconcertée, impossible à bouger. « Allez, tu ne veux pas être là, mec, pas quand tu ne possèdes pas la capacité de compartimenter. » Stiles tire à nouveau, et le corps de Derek devient lâche. Il laisse Stiles le ramener dans sa chambre.

Il ne s'installe pas cependant, il rôde simplement dans les coins, son épaule cognant occasionnellement contre le genou de Stiles, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme tapote sa peau, ou lui gratte le cuir chevelu, affrontant bâillement après bâillement.

Stiles ne veux pas se rendormir, à environ trois heures du matin, mais il le fait. Cette fois dans le bordel craqué, à moitié affaissé d'un vieux lit.

Quand il se réveille avec difficulté, la matinée est déjà bien entamée. Derek le regarde, pas bien loin de là, le menton en équilibre sur les couvertures abîmées.

Les vêtements de Stiles sentent la fumée.

* * *

><p>Stiles rentre chez lui suffisamment longtemps pour se doucher et se changer, déplaçant quelques trucs, de sorte que son père pense qu'il a été là, et pas qu'il est mort quelque part dans les bois. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais il ne veut pas se sentir coupable pour ça tout de suite. Il se fait une promesse pour plus tard. Il fera mieux, il consacrera plus de temps à son père, il trouvera une manière de lui dire moins de mensonges, sans moins lui parler.<p>

Pour l'instant – pour l'instant, il doit s'occuper de Derek.

Il envoie un texto à Scott quand il sort de la douche. Une idée déjà à moitié formée derrière la tête.

* * *

><p>Quand il revient à la maison, Scott est appuyé contre un arbre, juste en dehors du cercle de cendres de montagne, un sac pendant dans une main. Il y a un grognement grave venant de l'intérieur de la maison. C'est un grondement mécontent, et Stiles n'a pas vraiment réfléchi aux conséquences de laisser Derek seul. Il ne peut pas sortir du cercle et ça n'est pas très grave s'il casse un truc à l'intérieur. Mais le laisser dans la demeure, tout seul, en considérant ce qui était arrivé là... Stiles n'a pas pensé à ce que ça pouvait faire.<p>

« Même sans la ligne, il ne m'aurait pas laissé entrer sans toi ici. » se plaint Scott.

« Il est toujours pareil alors ? » Stiles essaye de ne pas paraître aussi déçu qu'il l'est. « J'espérais en quelque sorte que passer du temps dans la maison inverserait cet interrupteur dans son cerveau qui dit ''sois un être humain'' »

Scott soupire et secoue la tête, puis hausse les épaules.

« Il a grogné tout le temps ? » demande son ami.

« Il a pratiquement arrêté une fois qu'il t'a entendu arriver, là c'est calme, » dit sur un ton plat Scott. « Je sais que je me plains beaucoup du Derek normal, mais, mec, j'aime celui-là encore moins. »

« Il a perdu l'esprit et pense que tu es un effrayant loup-garou. » Stiles prononce 'effrayant loup-garou'' d'une telle façon que Scott grimace. Une ''tu es très mature'' grimace. Ce qui est comme le truc de l'hôpital/charité, donc il n'allait pas prétendre se sentir concerné. « Tu devrais être flatté. »

Scott n'a pas l'air flatté. Stiles aurait pensé qu'il serait content que quelqu'un pense qu'il était un effrayant loup-garou.

« J'ai seize ans, j'ai pas besoin que ma vie soit si dingue. »

Stiles veut objecter que maintenant Scott sait comment il se sent. Mais il peut reconnaître ce type particulier de colère. Ça vient d'un sentiment de frustration à force de se languir.

« Allison ne veut toujours pas te voir, hm ? »

Scott le fusille du regard et puis soupire, lui tendant le sac.

« Je reviens vers six heures. »

Stiles n'est pas sûr de s'il doit être en colère ou bouche-bée d'incrédulité. Dans les deux cas, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

« Sérieusement, tu pars encore ? »

« Je retrouve Isaac, on va essayer de trouver une solution pendant que Derek est… t'sais. Ce n'est pas facile, je ne suis pas vraiment un Alpha, et j'en sais encore moins que Derek. Mais je pense que ça les aide. D'avoir en quelque sorte quelqu'un qui s'occupe d'eux, ce pour quoi, ok, je ne suis pas très doué. Mais je pense que c'est mieux que simplement les laisser à eux-mêmes pour gérer ça. » Scott hausse les épaules.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis de Derek service ? Pourquoi je suis _toujours_ de Derek service ? » se plaint Stiles.

Scott hausse de nouveau les épaules, d'un air impuissant, et il part simplement. Avant que Stiles ne puisse même soupirer dramatiquement. Les loups-garous sont les pires.

Le jeune homme n'est pas sûr de si son ami est trop loin pour l'entendre ou non.

« J'ai une vie tu sais ! » crie-t-il quand même. Oh mon dieu vraiment, est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce qu'il a une vie qui ne consiste pas en des loups-garous et leurs gros, gros problèmes de dingues.

Derek souffle d'un air contrarié après lui dès qu'il le voit, comme s'il se sentait profondément trahi que Stiles soit parti pendant trois heures. Mais dès l'instant où il se jette maladroitement sur le canapé Derek le coince là, en s'affalant purement et simplement sur le haut de ses jambes. Il grommelle une plainte du fond de sa poitrine, et il y a bien trop de reniflements pour que Stiles soit ne serait-ce qu'un peu à l'aise avec ça. Il semble même y avoir quelques coups de langue, mais le lycéen ne peux pas l'assurer parce qu'il y a des cheveux qui lui bloquent la vue. On dirait des coups de langue.

« Tu pèses une tonne, » lui dit Stiles, mais il tapote Derek, un peu gêné parce qu'il n'est même pas certain qu'il puisse même comprenne tout le truc du ''partir et revenir''. Stiles n'a pas exactement un diplôme en psychologie animale, pas que Derek soit un animal, pas vraiment. Merde, c'est déroutant. Le dos de Derek et ses cheveux sont couverts de plâtre, que Stiles se retrouve à balayer de là de la main, retirant des morceaux des cheveux du loup-garou. « Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu, tu t'es juste roulé partout ? Et je suis parti que pendant trois heures. J'ai vraiment une vie qui n'est pas en rapport avec les loups-garous et leurs problèmes, comme j'arrête pas de le dire à tout le monde. Mais, hey, pendant que j'étais là-bas, je t'ai pris quelque chose. »

Quand Stiles a dit à son ami ce qu'il voulait, il l'a regardé comme s'il était fou. Ce qui, ok, avait semblé un peu stupide quand il l'avait expliqué, mais Stiles y a réfléchi, et ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Il donne un coup du plat de la main à Derek, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne pour le regarder.

« Tu n'es pas un animal, tu sais que tu n'en es pas un. Je sais que tu n'en es pas un. Alors j'ai décidé qu'on allait travailler sur ce postulat, et viser un terrain d'entente, ok ? Je me moque de ce que Scott pense, c'est une idée géniale et tu apprécieras, quand tu sauras de nouveau comment apprécier les choses. Ou peut-être que non, peut-être que tu vas juste me fusiller du regard et grogner quelque chose sur comment ce n'est pas mes affaires, je ne sais pas. Le toi grognon est exceptionnellement grognon. »

Derek fait ce que Stiles décide être un son agréable contre son sweat, et le jeune homme le tapote sur la tête pour ça.

« Je sais ouais ? C'est comme si tu te baladais partout avec un manche dans le cul tout le temps. Je comprends toute l'histoire tragique. Mais tu devrais te faire des amis. On pourrait être amis. On est amis en quelque sorte, je pense. Mais je fais genre quatre-vingt-dix pour cent du boulot. Tu ne peux pas mettre tous tes efforts à me sauver, tu sais. Ce qui, ok, est génial, mais tu ne peux pas être socialement inapte pour toujours. Tu dois, déployer tes ailes, comme un papillon, dire salut de temps en temps, peut-être proposer à quelqu'un de sortir boire un café, faire une blague – pas une effrayante, où on dirait que tu es mortellement sérieux, mais une vraie blague. Aussi, souris, tu peux apprendre à sourire. J'ai vu ton sourire faux, donc je sais que tu sais comment faire. »

Stiles plonge la main dans le sac que Scott lui a donné, et fait le tri dans les petits livres colorés en forme de cube. L'un d'eux a des ballons sur le devant. Il le feuillette, passe toutes les pages en carton épais, les brillants dessins et le gros texte. Il le tient à moitié sur ses cuisses, pour qu'il soit devant le visage de Derek. S'il veut y prêter attention. Stiles espère vraiment qu'il va le faire, parce que c'est le but de tout ça.

« John a un ballon rouge. » lit Stiles.

Derek fixe dans la direction générale du livre, et il n'essaye pas de le manger, ce qui est quelque chose – Stiles aime à penser que c'est une bonne chose.

« Regarde, il y a John avec son ballon rouge – Je sais que ça ne ressemble en rien à un ballon mais c'est un livre pour enfant – J'imagine que l'artiste a à peu près six ans donc on va être un peu indulgent avec lui. Un artiste de six ans affamé. Il n'y a littéralement aucune manière de le juger et de ne pas se sentir coupable. »

Stiles se souvient qu'ils étaient supposés commencer avec des mots simples, et qu'il doit arrêter de babiller.

Il passe à la page suivante.

« Ben a un ballon bleu. » Stiles pointe le ballon bleu, au cas où ça aiderait.

Il tourne la page à nouveau.

« Sam a un ballon jaune – ces gamins ont clairement la fête de leur vie. »

Derek continue de bouger, avec agitation, contre son flanc, et Stiles est obligé de bouger sur le côté jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plaqué contre l'accoudoir du canapé, avec Derek allongé de tout son poids sur ses jambes. Le livre est en grande partie tourné vers son visage. Il semble être à l'aise cependant maintenant, son souffle brûlant à travers le denim du jean du jeune homme.

Stiles lit la palpitante histoire de comment les trois garçons amènent leurs ballons dehors, rencontrent un chien, et perdent petit à petit leurs ballons dans une série de tragiques accidents. Il n'a pas été très emballé par le retournement de la fin.

Il baisse les yeux pour voir si quelque chose a fait son chemin dans la tête de Derek. Mais les yeux de loup-garou sont fermés, la bouche ouverte et baveuse, pressée contre la cuisse de Stiles. Il fait des légers bruits montrant sa fatigue à chaque respiration. Et son visage est complètement humain, il s'est retransformé à un moment, quand Stiles ne regardait pas. Mais plus important, Derek est endormi. Derek est endormi sur lui.

« Tu dois te foutre de moi ? »

Stiles laisse retomber le livre dans son sac à dos.

Il ressayera demain.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

Encore merci à Meiko et aux bêtas pour cette seconde partie!


	3. Partie 3

Toujours ausi plaisant de lire vos commentaires enjoués! On remet ça?  
>Bonne lecture ;)<p>

**Traducteur : **Haganemaru

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Il passe le dimanche soir dans son lit, parce qu'il serait damné plutôt que de passer une autre nuit angoissante dans les ténèbres presque douces d'un lit cassé, dans une pièce où quelqu'un était probablement mort. Sans offense pour la famille de Derek, la maison était réellement effrayante et s'il se révèle que les fantômes existent réellement, cet endroit devait en être rempli. Et oui, il détestait le fait de réfléchir au fait de savoir si les fantômes existaient bel et bien, d'une façon mortellement sérieuse. Il envisageait vraiment la possibilité d'un monde où au moins cinquante pour cent de toutes les histoires de fantômes étaient vraies. Et si les fantômes existaient, alors il savait foutrement bien qu'il allait finalement rencontrer l'un d'entre eux –et probablement un méchant, parce que leur chance est merdique- et juste, non, il ne voulait pas y penser.<p>

Quand il retourne à la maison, il découvre que Derek s'est fait une sorte de nid bizarre dans une des chambres du haut, les couvertures et les vêtements mis dans un tas emmêlé. Une des chemises de Stiles est là-dedans aussi. Bon, ok, c'est bon, il ne la voulait pas tellement de toute façon. Le tas semblait chaud et sentait un peu mauvais maintenant, mais au moins Derek dormait maintenant. C'était quelque chose.

Derek avait aussi clairement passé la plupart de la matinée à se rouler dehors parce qu'il était couvert de boue, de feuilles et de morceaux d'herbe. Il était complètement crasseux et débraillé. Et après son bonjour enthousiaste, impliquant un peu trop de coups de tête – parce que, aie, sérieusement – et de reniflements – toujours assez humiliant – Stiles est presque dans le même état.

Il traîne Derek en haut, et met de nouveau la pression merdique de l'eau de la maison Hale à rude épreuve. Derek refuse toujours de mettre ensuite des vêtements et c'est vraiment difficile d'enrouler quelqu'un avec une force monstrueuse dans une serviette. Donc Stiles dit juste, _Va te faire foutre_, et le laisse se balader autour de la maison ruisselant d'eau. Cela devait sembler vraiment ridicule. C'est complètement injuste que Derek semble seulement être à dix pour-cent ridicule.

Quand il est à quatre-vingt pour-cent sec, Stiles l'oblige à rester là et lui lit 'L'orage qui effraya la montagne'.

Il fait aussi les effets sonores. Il choisit de croire que Derek est impressionné.

Au moins cette fois il reste éveillé.

* * *

><p>Quand il arrive à la maison à dix heures du matin, le mardi, il y a un animal mort sur le porche. Ce qui en dit beaucoup sur l'état mental actuel de Derek. C'est le plus foutrement grand cerf que Stiles n'ait jamais vu et sa gorge est mutilée, déchirée de part en part de façon aussi affreuse qu'il s'y était attendu.<p>

La bête regardait Stiles avec un œil triste et mort.

« Génial. » dit-il de façon catégorique en laissant son sac descendre en glissant de son bras avant de frapper le sol. « Je ne suis pas top pour m'en occuper immédiatement. »

Il le laisse là. Si Derek le veut, il peut le manger dehors.

Il parcourt la maison et reconnaît certaines affaires qu'il avait laissées là, éparpillées et dispersées avec quelques marques de griffe. Mais la maison est vide et Stiles a une brève crainte une nouvelle fois que Derek ait réussit à passer la barrière de cendre de montagne et soit dans les bois. Peut-être s'est-il fait tiré dessus, ou a mordu une personne, ou est sorti en pleine circulation. Mais alors, Derek est juste là quand il atteint la cuisine, venant de nulle part et surgissant dans son espace personnel, la peau humide de rosée et parsemée de morceaux d'herbe. Il respirait comme s'il avait couru, comme s'il avait _pourchassé_ quelque chose, le torse haletant et l'expression du visage bizarrement ouverte. Sérieusement, tout son visage est détendu d'une façon presque heureuse. Ce qui ne devrait pas sembler si dérangeant, mais Stiles n'a jamais vraiment vu Derek heureux de quelque chose – et ensuite, subitement, Derek est _tellement plus proche_. Il y a une bouffée d'haleine chaude, une pression mouillée ensuite, mordante contre la mâchoire de Stiles et le coin de sa bouche, ce qui le fait se débattre et s'éloigner, choqué.

« Wow, ok, c'est vraiment dégoûtant. Tu as tué un cerf avec cette bouche. »

Et le côté de sa propre bouche est maintenant recouvert de salive. Il l'essuie soigneusement avec sa manche. Derek est toujours un énorme poids humide et nu qui surtout l'écrase contre la table. Stiles repousse la poitrine de Derek et c'est comme essayer de pousser un rocher, jusqu'à ce que Derek cède avec un grognement et se jette en arrière.

« Salut à toi aussi » dit Stiles, « et, oh mon dieu, je vais te faire mettre un caleçon aujourd'hui, même si ça me tue et je veux dire littéralement. Il y aura un caleçon ou ça va saigner –avec un peu de chance, ce ne sera pas moi. » Il veut lancer un regard furieux à Derek pour qu'il sache qu'il est sérieux. Mais Derek –il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour le dire- Derek sourit. Sa bouche est ouverte et tendue aux commissures et les dents étincelantes de blancheur. Il semblait –il semble si différent, Derek n'a jamais été comme ça, son visage n'a probablement jamais fait ça. Ce qui est en quelque sorte dommage, parce qu'il a sans aucun doute le visage adapté pour. Il a cette sorte de visage qui devrait sembler heureux tout le temps.

« C'est tellement incorrect » continua Stiles, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en retour. C'est probablement le choc. Il lui donne une sorte de tape sur le torse parce qu'il a bien fait. Derek souriant était bien. Et aussi, c'est bizarrement agréable de voir quelqu'un heureux de le voir. Pas parce qu'il veut quelque chose, mais juste généralement heureux de le voir. « Sérieusement, cependant, caleçon. »

Derek le suit en haut des escaliers grinçants, à demi cassés et dans la chambre que Stiles suppose qu'il utilise. C'est carbonisé et poussiéreux et un des murs avait un foutu trou en plein milieu.

« Tu devrais vraiment rénover, tu sais. Ou l'abattre au moins et recommencer. Tu te punis à y vivre comme ça. En ayant Peter autour de toi aussi, cela ressemble à la cerise sur le gâteau des choses affreuses. Et honnêtement, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il fait pendant que tu es en vacances mentales, même si je pense que d'une certaine façon, je le devrais probablement. Parce que ne pas savoir ce que fait Peter n'est pas reposant pour le cerveau. »

Il y a toujours des vêtements sur la chaise. Stiles a la sensation qu'il va devoir envoyer Scott en acheter plus si cela doit se passer aussi bien qu'il le pense. Il en attrape une paire et se retourne.

Derek est accroupi derrière lui, la tête basse et la bouche entrouverte, comme prêt à jouer à un jeu ou à sauter sur quelque chose. Cela semble hilarant et une partie imprudente et malicieuse de Stiles voulait presque être distraite en voyant ce qu'il peut faire avec ça.

« Non, pas de jeu, survêt' –nous pourrons peut être jouer plus tard, si tu mets le survêtement. »

Stiles lance le vêtement sur son épaule et attrape Derek par les bras, le redressant.

« Voilà, maintenant, assis sur la chaise. » Il le pousse gentiment. Le jeune homme ne pense pas que la position soit un mouvement naturel pour Derek pour l'instant, mais il semble disposé à faire ce qu'on lui dit de faire pour voir ce qu'il se passe ensuite.

Stiles s'agenouille et tire les pieds de Derek sur ses genoux.

« Oh mon dieu, tes pieds sont tous sales, dans quoi tu as couru ? »

Il les glisse tous deux dans les jambes du vêtement et les épingle ensuite avec ses mains, ainsi Derek ne pouvait pas s'en dégager.

« Non, tiens-toi bien. Nous portons un pantalon aujourd'hui. Tout le monde sera très impressionné. Ils seront tous bluffés par mes pouvoirs. »

Stiles maintient toujours les jambes de Derek avec un coude tandis qu'il le remonte jusqu'au niveau du genou –et Derek essaie déjà de se tortiller hors du tissu avec un bruit fâché.

« Hey, non » dit sèchement Stiles et les jambes de Derek se figent, assez pour qu'il se sente assez confiant pour se lever et tirer Derek avec lui. Il tire l'élastique de la taille jusqu'en haut d'une main pendant que Derek essaie de se libérer. C'est un peu –oh mon dieu, Stiles est si heureux que Derek ne se souvienne jamais de ça. Mais Derek se retrouve avec la ceinture du survêtement où elle était censée être, pour la première fois en quatre jours.

Stiles est foutrement assez impressionné par lui-même.

« Félicitations, tu as obtenu la maîtrise du pantalon. »

Derek ne semble pas aussi heureux que Stiles pensait qu'il aurait dû l'être, n'ayant pas compris le but.

« S'il te plaît, garde-les sur toi, ce n'est pas que tu ne sois pas un fabuleux échantillon de virilité, parce que tu l'es, tu es un échantillon stupéfiant de virilité. Mais il devrait y avoir un peu de mystère. »

Derek retrousse sa lèvre en poussant le tissu gris avec le talon de sa paume. Stiles attrape ses mains, les serre et Derek lui permet de les garder avec une étrange expression. Donc oui, ils avaient besoin d'une distraction, ils en avaient besoin immédiatement.

« Hey, nous pouvons faire la lecture maintenant, tu aimes la lecture. »

Stiles le tire dans le séjour et il est clair que Derek n'apprécie pas l'expérience de 'marcher en pantalon'. Stiles cherche derrière le coussin du sofa et trouve la collection de livres. Il en tire le petit vert qu'il a choisi la veille.

Derek renifle le livre et réclame ensuite immédiatement sa place, affalé sur les genoux de Stiles.

L'histoire de Bamber la Souris, qui mangeait tout jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate presque, était moins impressionnante que l'histoire des ballons ou de l'histoire de l'orage qui effraya la montagne. Derek s'endort de nouveau à la moitié. Stiles soupire et laisse tomber le livre, plongeant une main dans les stupides cheveux de Derek.

« Ce serait beaucoup plus facile si tu montrais un signe que tu le comprends. Je ne demande pas de mots. Je suis juste –mec, j'ai la sensation que tu associes juste le canapé à l'heure de la sieste pour l'instant. Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas l'heure de la sieste, je suis paresseux et ton épaule fait un support PSP impressionnant, mais sérieusement. Tu vas devoir travailler avec moi là. »

Il laisse retomber sa tête en arrière contre le bras du canapé et gratte distraitement le cuir chevelu de Derek de ses ongles.

…

Trois heures plus tard, il y avait un bas de survêtement emmêlé autour d'un des pieds de table dans la cuisine.

« Bon sang ! » s'exclame Stiles, évitant de justesse de cracher des morceaux de sandwich partout.

« Quoi ? » demande Scott de façon presque paniquée derrière son propre sandwich. Il les avait apportés avec lui, comme une demande de pardon pour abandonner Stiles pour jouer l'Alpha temporaire.

« Est-ce si difficile de porter un pantalon ? » claque Stiles.

Scott regarda la boule de tissu chiffonnée par la colère.

« Au moins tu essaies, je pense. Je veux dire, quand il sera d'humeur à garder le pantalon de nouveau. Il sera probablement reconnaissant que tu aies au moins essayé de préserver sa dignité. »

Stiles commence à rire, parce que c'est la chose la plus drôle qu'il ait entendue de la journée.

« Tu n'étais pas là, crois-moi, il n'y a aucune dignité. La dignité a quitté la pièce et il y avait seulement l'embarras, l'humiliation et la confusion à la place. Sois heureux d'être là-bas avec tes canetons temporaires et que je sois celui qui est ici à essayer d'apprendre à Derek à porter un pantalon et à essayer de ne pas être giflé par –Oh mon dieu, n'en parlons pas. Comment est-ce alors, d'être l'Alpha temporairement ? »

Scott le regarde, comme s'il ne savait pas s'il fallait s'occuper de la première partie de ce discours ou la dernière.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais. » avoue enfin Scott. « C'est presque terrifiant. »

« Bienvenue au club. » gémit Stiles.

« Erica ne me prend pas au sérieux, Boyd ne dit vraiment rien, Jackson est un enfoiré et Peter continue _à me regarder_. »

Stiles ne comprend vraiment qu'une chose dans cette phrase.

« Peter est revenu ? »

« Ouais » dit misérablement. « Avec ce 'regard' et je ne le veux pas là, mais je ne peux rien faire avec ça. »

« Je ne l'ai pas vu. » répond Stiles, parce que c'est ce à quoi tu t'attends de Peter. Tu t'attends à ce qu'il se cache quelque part. Presque de la même façon que Derek. Seulement, Derek caché émet une sorte de vibration d'horreur, et de protection quelquefois. Alors que Peter caché ressemblait plus à un affreux pervers sexuel et fou, _tout le temps_.

Scott se déplace inconfortablement.

« Mec, Derek ne nous veut pas ici. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que cette menace grognée fait quand tu es un loup-garou. Ça te transperce et fait se nouer toutes tes tripes. » Il frissonne. « Erica, Isaac et Boyd veulent venir, parce que Derek est toujours l'Alpha et ils peuvent toujours le sentir. Seulement, il n'est pas vraiment lui en ce moment. Je ne crois même pas qu'il sache qu'ils sont sa meute. J'essaie, mais c'est vraiment… c'est vraiment dur. »

Il regarde l'heure sur son téléphone.

« Je devrais y aller, je –c'est plus facile quand ils ne sont pas tout seuls trop longtemps. »

Stiles agita la main.

« C'est bon, Derek agit bizarrement aujourd'hui de toute façon, remuant, agité et énormément enthousiaste. Il m'a réellement mordu le visage pour me dire bonjour ce matin. » Stiles s'oppose au désir de s'essuyer de nouveau le visage avec une de ses manches, par réflexe, bien qu'il soit heureux de s'être maîtrisé, parce que sa manche est certainement plus sale que son visage maintenant.

Quand il vit l'air scandalisé de Scott, Stiles se força à le rassurer.

« Pas comme une morsure propre aux loups-garous, pas une angoissante, il n'y avait pas de sang, surtout de la bave, ok, comme quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de bave et dix pour cent de dents. C'était vraiment rien. »

Scott semble toujours scandalisé, comme si cette explication n'aide vraiment pas du tout.

« Quoi ? Non, sérieusement, ça ira. Vas-y. »

« Non, je crois que je devrais sans aucun doute rester. » dit Scott et il fait vraiment un visage inquiet maintenant, ce qui ne veut rien dire de bon.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? »

« Mordre le visage n'est pas vraiment un truc de nourriture. » admit Scott.

« Mauvaise chose ? » demande Stiles et Scott fait ce regard constipé qu'il a quand il ne sait honnêtement pas comment répondre à une question. Puisque toutes les réponses le mettront dans la merde.

« Je peux l'avoir fait une ou deux fois à Allison, accidentellement. »

« Oh mon dieu, c'est une mauvaise chose. » dit lentement Stiles.

« Pas mauvaise, juste… » Scott se tait et fait une petite grimace maladroite en se dandinant.

Stiles fait un geste de la main.

« Non, s'il te plaît, finis cette phrase. J'aimerais savoir comment ça se termine. »

« Il est juste amical, vraiment amical. Il ne pense pas comme Derek, il est troublé, il est – »

« Il me fait des avances d'ordre sexuel, n'est-ce pas ? » termine Stiles, parce qu'il peut aussi tirer Scott du trou avant qu'il n'arrive au fond. Ce qu'il fait.

« Je pense –peut-être, un petit peu. » grimace Scott.

Il ne devrait y avoir aucune grimace impliquée, grimacer n'inspire pas confiance à Stiles.

« Ce n'est pas agressif » ajouta Scott. « Au moins maintenant, tu sais qu'il ne veut pas te manger. »

Stiles le regarde furieusement.

« Pas comme –pas comme si tu es la nourriture. Il n'y aura aucune dégustation de tes membres… ou n'importe lequel de tes organes internes- »

« Oh mon dieu, tais-toi. » dit Stiles, parce ça le rendait juste plus mal maintenant.

Finalement, Scott part, parce qu'Allison lui avait envoyé un texto en lui disant qu'elle voulait parler et la chance de voir Allison est clairement plus importante que la vertu de Stiles. Le jeune homme est assez sûr qu'Allison veut juste voir s'ils peuvent être amis. Elle veut clairement avoir une conversation amicale. Mais il ne veut pas donner un coup de pied à Scott quand il a cet air empli d'espoir sur le visage. Ce serait juste cruel.

Derek ne fait rien de menaçant. Il s'endort dans son affreux nid, peut-être épuisé par une journée de chasse aux cerfs et d'histoires d'enfants.

* * *

><p>Isaac et Erica viennent rendre visite le mercredi.<p>

Bon, ok, Stiles disait 'visite'. Mais il avait su que quelque chose se passait seulement parce que Derek avait passé la plupart de la matinée à rôder de la porte arrière à celle de devant, en faisant de petits halètements désagréables. Stiles sait que ce n'était pas Scott, parce qu'il est déjà habitué à la façon dont Derek réagit à Scott. Pourtant ce n'est pas comme s'il peut demander à Derek ce qu'il se passe. 'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lassie, qui est là-bas ?' Donc, il garde un regard prudent sur les bois.

Isaac et Erica se manifestent par la route, juste avant le déjeuner, semblant maladroits et incertains. Derek leur grogne dessus, mais c'est plus un grognement bref, pour la forme, qui se transforme en petits bruits plaintifs quand Stiles sort juste de la maison et va les accueillir à la lignée de cendre de montagne.

Derek a un pantalon aujourd'hui, pour l'instant. Les pantalons sont toujours au stade de Schroedinger. Dans le genre que lorsque Stiles ne regarde pas, il y a une chance sur deux que Derek le porte ou pas. Ils ne sont pas exactement prêts à de la visite. S'il l'avait su, il aurait pu essayer pour lui faire mettre des sous-vêtements aussi. Il aurait sans aucun doute essayé de laver les morceaux de lapin mort du cou de Derek.

Erica ne regarde pas Stiles quand elle se rapproche de la maison, ses yeux sont fixés là où Derek rode, à la lisière de la ligne de cendre. Il y a un bruit vacillant dans sa gorge maintenant, comme s'il n'est pas sûr de savoir s'il veut leur grogner dessus ou pas.

Isaac semble nerveux, mais plein d'espoir.

« Scott ne pensait pas que ce soit déjà une bonne idée. » dit-il doucement. « Mais nous voulons juste le voir. Nous voulons –c'était plutôt mauvais l'autre jour et Scott a dit que tu l'aidais aussi… » Il regarde alors derrière Stiles et son visage est assez expressif pour permettre à Stiles de voir qu'il n'est pas sûr de savoir s'il faut être déçu ou pas. Il est clair qu'il voudrait une sorte d'amélioration évidente. Bien que considérant que la dernière fois qu'ils ont vu Derek, il était nu, sale et voulait les dévorer, Stiles pense que c'était assez bon.

« Ouais, je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de quoi faire, mais j'essaie de faire mon possible. » admet Stiles en faisant un geste vers Derek avant de hausser les épaules. « Deaton a dit à Scott que notre meilleure chance était juste d'attendre pour l'instant et de voir si le cerveau de Derek se guérit tout seul. »

« Et s'il le fait pas ? » dit Erica d'où elle se tient.

Stiles la regarde et à la façon dont elle le dit, Stiles sait que Derek leur manque. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, ils sont sa meute, Derek les avait faits. Mais Stiles ne l'avait jamais vraiment senti auparavant. Il peut le sentir maintenant. La façon dont ils veulent s'approcher de lui. La façon dont ils veulent toujours que Derek leur dise quoi faire. Même s'il n'est pas en condition de le faire immédiatement.

« Il a dit quelque chose sur _les encouragements_, mais à la façon dont Scott l'a dit, je pense que je ne veux pas savoir, que je suis tellement plus heureux sans savoir. A moins que ce ne soit absolument nécessaire. » Absolument nécessaire serait un 'jamais' si Stiles le faisait à sa manière.

Derek était accroupi juste derrière la ligne maintenant, fronçant les sourcils et il y a quelque chose d'humain dans son expression. Quelque chose de frustré.

« Ok, je sais que ça va paraître dingue et peut être légèrement affreux, mais vous devez me serrer dans vos bras. » dit simplement Stiles.

Le visage d'Isaac se renfrogne.

« Quoi ? »

« Il ne se souvient pas des gens, pas exactement, mais je pense qu'il connaît les odeurs familières. Il s'est calmé avec Scott dès qu'il a senti comme moi, et que je sentais comme lui. Donc ça fonctionne en quelque sorte, vous devez le faire s'y habituer doucement, juste fais le. »

Isaac hausse les épaules, se penche et drape ses bras autour de Stiles. Il est grand et c'est maladroit et un peu bizarre. Parce que Stiles ne connaît pas très bien Isaac et que le blond ne semble pas vraiment savoir comment enlacer quelqu'un. Erica soupire et se colle à contrecœur d'elle-même à Stiles dès qu'Isaac se détache. Elle le serre dans ses bras durement, c'est comme une étreinte ferme et virile qui lui coupe la respiration une demi-seconde. Il est écrasé quelque part entre ses seins et ses cheveux et elle sent presque étonnamment bon. Le grognement de Derek se fait plus mordant lors de l'étreinte d'Erica.

Ils regardent tous deux comment Stiles revient derrière la ligne pour être proche de Derek. Derek souffle durement, comme s'il était offensé que Stiles veuille même aller là-bas et sentir comme eux. Il tire alors Stiles plus près et se plaint en ronchonnant dans l'oreille du jeune homme en essayant de se draper sur lui comme une cape, une très lourde cape.

« Tu vois, Isaac et Erica sont ok, nous les connaissons. Tu les as faits. »

Que Derek ne leur montre pas les dents était quelque chose.

« Si je casse le cercle, vous pouvez probablement venir, seulement s'il commence à grogner de façon menaçante - »

« Nous savons » dit Erica avant qu'il ne puisse finir. Elle grogne ensuite. « Crois-moi, nous saurons si nous avons besoin de dégager de là. »

« Il nous a attaqué avant. » continue Isaac et il y a un peu de raideur et beaucoup de blessure dans son ton. Stiles le comprenait, il le comprenait vraiment.

« Ouais, je suis assez certain qu'il était fou à ce moment-là, il est –bien, je ne vais pas dire 'mieux' parce qu'il ne l'est clairement pas. Mais il n'est plus si mauvais. »

« Il est propre. » démontre Erica. « Et il porte des vêtements. C'est sans aucun doute mieux. »

Stiles agite un peu ses mains, comme s'il pensait qu'ainsi ils comprendraient qu'enseigner la maitrise des vêtements à quelqu'un est difficile. Ou peut-être qu'il s'agite juste dans le vague sans vouloir rien dire.

« Nous travaillons toujours sur les vêtements. Il ne les comprend pas encore et s'y oppose avec une extrême virulence. Ne soyez pas surpris si à un moment donné il –hum- n'en porte plus. Oh et tout ce qui est dans le cercle est à _lui_, soyez conscient de ça. En fait, c'est probablement plus facile si vous le traitez comme un grand chien malfaisant. »

Erica semble énervée de ça.

Stiles lève les mains.

« Oh crois-moi, je sais exactement comment ça sonne. Mais il a presque pris un morceau du bras de Scott quand il l'a surpris l'autre jour et il est presque habitué à Scott en fait. Je sais que vous pouvez guérir, mais c'est Derek et vous savez combien de dégâts il peut faire quand il est vraiment hors contrôle. »

« Ouais, nous le savons. » dit doucement Erica. « Et toi ? »

Stiles l'ignore et ouvre prudemment le cercle.

Derek fait un grognement dérisoire et pousse ensuite Stiles vers la maison.

Stiles, Erica et Isaac s'asseyent sur le porche en ruine, buvant des limonades empilées dans la cuisine par Scott. Elles sont chaudes, parce qu'il n'y a ni réfrigérateur, ni électricité. Stiles s'en plaindra à un moment donné, quand Derek sera capable d'y faire quelque chose. Le brun s'appuie contre Stiles, les épaules recroquevillées, faisant de temps en temps des bruits ronchonnant en direction de Isaac et Erica.

Isaac trouve quelque chose sur les escaliers et il faut une seconde à Stiles pour reconnaître ce que c'est, pour reconnaître le livre et le petit garçon joyeux dessiné de couleurs vives sur la couverture.

« 'L'Orage qui effraya la Montagne' ? » lit Isaac avec un sourcil remonté par la surprise, mais un coin de sa bouche tremblant aussi.

Stiles n'est honnêtement pas sûr de s'il faut se sentir embarrassé ou pas. Cela n'avait pas vraiment importé que Scott sache, mais Isaac et Erica sont différents.

« Il aime celui-là, il m'a fait le lire deux fois. » se défend-il.

Erica rit.

« J'avais ce livre quand j'étais gosse. »

Ils ouvrent le livre et le lisent ensemble en silence, pendant que Stiles boit son soda chaud et souffre du frétillement suant de Derek contre son épaule. Ça ne leur prend pas longtemps pour finir de tourner les pages.

« Tu lui as ramené des livres pour gosses, sérieusement ? » Erica parait toujours plus amusée qu'autre chose.

Stiles hausse les épaules.

« J'espérais qu'il se souviendrait de ce que les _mots_ étaient. »

« Ça marche ? » Erica tend le livre et Stiles lui prend des mains.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne sais même pas ce que je fais. Je suis surpris qu'il ne m'ait pas encore mangé. »

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas n'est-ce pas ? » Erica rit. « Si tu avais nos sens - »

« Erica. » La voix d'Isaac est subitement tendue.

« Quoi ? » Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je suis certain que cela n'aiderait pas pour l'instant. » répond doucement Isaac.

Elle regarde Stiles d'une façon, pense-t-il, qui n'est pas flatteuse.

« Pouah, tu as probablement raison. »

« Hey, merci de m'inviter dans cette conversation que je ne comprends qu'à moitié. » se plaint Stiles, sa bousculade déloge Derek qui ne semble pas s'en soucier, il s'installe juste plus confortablement sur le genou plié de Stiles.

* * *

><p>Vendredi il fait trop chaud pour rester à l'intérieur.<p>

Derek est agité et enjoué et Stiles n'est pas complètement sûr qu'il se souvienne toujours que Stiles n'est pas aussi fort que lui. Il essaye d'éviter tous les moments maladroits où il s'écorche accidentellement. Mais c'est dur d'occuper un loup-garou de quatre-vingts dix kilos qui veut heurter des choses et sauter sur des gens pour plaisanter.

Donc, Stiles se dit, _Et puis merde_, et casse la ligne de cendre de montagne, le regardant disparaître dans les bois et priant le diable que Derek ne fasse rien de stupide.

Il se trouve qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, parce que Derek continue à réapparaître toutes les cinq minutes. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Stiles ne voulait pas venir avec lui.

Stiles s'endort au soleil, sans vraiment y penser.

Quand il se réveille, il y a un lapin mort qui le regarde fixement à cinq centimètres de distance.

« Oh mon dieu, je te déteste. »

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

Encore merci à Haganemaru et aux bêtas pour cette partie!


	4. Partie 4

Pauvre Derek! Allez, on continue à jouer avec lui, pour votre plus grand bonheur! Bonne lecture ;)

**Traducteur :** Meiko

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Il remet en place le cercle pendant la nuit, parce qu'il ne veut pas que Derek le suive à la maison et qu'il pense qu'il y a certainement de grandes chances qu'il fasse exactement ça. Stiles ne va pas mettre son père en danger comme ça et, de toute manière, il n'y a vraiment pas moyen qu'il puisse tout lui expliquer, pas sans toute la cascade de loups-garous, de kanimas, et de Peter Hall venant avec. Donc, non, Derek reste la nuit dans sa fabuleuse demeure, en ruine et carbonisée. Ce avec quoi il est clairement d'accord. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait du goût avant de se transformer en modèle de ''j'ai vraiment été élevé par des loups.''<p>

Mais Stiles le retire de nouveau le lendemain parce que Derek a prouvé qu'il n'est pas disposé à aller trop loin. Peut-être que Stiles a en quelque sorte établi que tout ce qui est à l'intérieur du cercle est son territoire, et tout ce qui est à l'extérieur est, il ne sait même pas, le terrain des chasseurs ? Le reste du monde ? Là-bas, il y a des dragons ?

Aussi, Scott, Erica et Isaac peuvent venir autant qu'ils le souhaitent de cette façon. Ce qui est bon pour Derek, la compagnie est bonne pour lui, une compagnie qu'il semble moins incliné à manger tandis que les jours passent. C'est quoi l'inverse de la thérapie par aversion, il n'arrive pas à s'en souvenir ? C'est ce qu'ils font on ne mange pas les gens. Prend une friandise.

Stiles est sur le canapé, mangeant des chips quand Derek lui donne un coup dans l'épaule parce qu'il veut son attention.

« Hey, mec, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Il tourne sa tête pour le regarder, le paquet de chips écrasé contre son torse par un avant-bras détendu.

Derek lui a apporté ''Le garçon qui a perdu une chaussure'' Il le laisse tomber sur le torse de Stiles, appuyant dessus, suffisamment fort pour que le lycéen fasse un bruit étouffé et surpris.

Stiles fixe le livre. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne c'est la première fois que Derek a vraiment pris quelque chose, comme s'il se souvenait de comment les mains fonctionnaient, et lui a amené.

Il essuie la poudre de fromage de sur ses doigts.

« Viens alors. »

Derek s'avachit de tout son poids sur les jambes de Stiles, les genoux coincés contre l'arrière du canapé. Il n'a pas l'air à l'aise du tout, mais il semble plutôt content.

Le livre parle d'un garçon qui a perdu une de ses chaussures et puis il erre dans le royaume des animaux essayant toutes leurs chaussures à la place. Aucune d'elle ne va, évidemment. Stiles n'arrive honnêtement pas à dire si Derek apprécie ou non l'histoire. En gros, il ne fait que le fixer sans ciller, bien qu'il grogne bizarrement au bruit de tigre de Stiles. Ce pourquoi il essaye de ne pas se sentir insulté. Parce que Stiles n'est pas fait pour les bruits menaçants. Mais il pense que quand même, il fait quand même un boulot du tonnerre.

« Ferme la, mon rugissement de tigre est génial. »

Quand il atteint la fin du livre, il le laisse fermé sur son torse.

« Et que ça soit une leçon pour toi, ne pas voler les chaussures des animaux, ils n'apprécient pas. Leurs pieds rendent aussi tout ce truc frustrant. »

Il y a un craquement sur le plancher et Stiles lève les yeux, surpris, parce que Derek n'a pas bougé. Scott leur donne à tous les deux un étrange coup d'œil de l'encadrement de la porte, et ok, très bien, la manière dont Derek est étalé au-dessus de lui peut être considérée… peut être considérée comme _quelque chose_. S'il n'était pas actuellement un énorme chiot.

« Euh, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois » dit Stiles. Parce que c'est littéralement la première chose qui lui vient en tête.

« Je ne sais même pas ce que je crois. » répond Scott, bien qu'à en juger son expression dérangée, il pense actuellement à ce dont ça a l'air.

« Hey, je le repousse et il revient juste, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, le frapper avec un journal roulé – ça marcherait vraiment ? Tu penses ? Tu _as _un journal roulé ? »

« Je suis un peu humilié pour lui en ce moment. » admet Scott.

« Pourquoi ? » Stiles bouge de manière expansive. « Regarde il porte un pantalon et tout. Ce qui n'a pas été facile, crois-moi. »

« Tu l'as apprivoisé. » siffle Scott, comme si c'est un gros mot. Ce qui est un peu hilarant. « Est-ce que tu as une idée de combien c'est terrifiant ? »

« Il est propre aussi. »

Le visage de Scott se contracte, et ça a sincèrement l'air de faire mal, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fixe en quelque chose proche de l'horreur et de la curiosité morbide.

« Ne me demande pas. » dit Stiles, avant qu'il ne puisse même ouvrir la bouche. « Sérieusement, ne me pose juste jamais de question sur ça, jamais. »

« Pourquoi tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre? » veut savoir Scott. « Je veux dire, tu as toujours été bon pour gérer les choses, même quand tu paniques. Mais ça c'est – C'est vraiment dingue, même pour nous. Et c'est _Derek_. »

« Tu penses que je ne trouve pas ça bizarre? » Stiles le fixe. « Mec, c'est si étrange. C'est très souvent étrange, et gênant, et par moment humiliant. C'est toutes ces choses. Mais on le doit en quelque sorte à Derek. Et, même si je suis quasiment sûr qu'il va être super-furieux quand quelqu'un lui dira pour ça plus tard. Je suis juste soulagé qu'il ne soit plus quelque part où on lui enfonce des couteaux. Je peux surmonter quelques lapins morts, et l'invasion occasionnelle de mon espace vital. Même si Derek pèse une tonne. Une vraie tonne, je te jure. »

Scott fait un bruit.

« Hmm, tu réalises que tu es- »

Stiles roule sa tête sur l'accoudoir du canapé et fronce les sourcils à son attention.

« Quoi ? »

Scott fait un geste vers là où les doigts de Stiles bougent toujours dans les cheveux de Derek. Il n'avait même pas remarqué.

« Oh, ouais. »

Il lève ostensiblement les mains pour les sortir de ces profondeurs. Il y a une pause, et puis Derek gronde et essaye de l'y remettre. Le jeune homme cède avec un son d'irritation.

« Oh mon Dieu. » dit Scott, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire à ces deux-là. « J'ai fait une erreur, il t'a apparemment apprivoisé. »

Stiles lui fait un doigt d'honneur. Ce qui fait simplement rire Scott. Puis quelque chose vient à l'esprit du jeune humain.

« Hey, il a pas flippé quand tu t'es montré, il a dû t'entendre. Mais apparemment tu as un laissez-passer aujourd'hui. »

Scott hausse les épaules.

« Peut-être qu'il s'en fout simplement maintenant, peut-être que je ne suis pas assez intéressant pour être mangé. »

Stiles bouge ses jambes autant qu'il le peut sous l'énorme poids impossible à déplacer, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait plus d'espace au milieu du canapé. « Mec, viens ici. »

Scott le regarde comme s'il venait juste de lui demander de manger des lames de rasoir. Ce qui, non, ne devrait vraiment pas faire rire Stiles, c'est cruel.

« Allez. » Il agite de nouveau la main, plus agressivement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait presque l'air de se battre contre quelque chose.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Il n'a même pas soufflé après toi quand tu t'es assis. »

Scott regarde prudemment le corps étiré de l'Alpha.

« Je l'attraperai s'il bouge, promis. » jure Stiles.

Derek surveille Scott tout le chemin. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis près du coude de Stiles. Puis l'Alpha lui tourne le dos et l'ignore complètement.

Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de sourire ni de lui donner un petit coup dans le bras.

« Tu vois, il t'a adopté aussi ! »

« Je suis à nouveau dans sa meute par accident ? » dit Scott, d'une manière à moitié énervée, à moitié vaincue.

« Pour être honnête il n'attend probablement pas grand-chose de toi cette fois. Peut-être un steak de temps en temps, de lui frotter le ventre, vous pouvez créer un lien autour du ''Garçon qui a perdu une chaussure.'' »

Scott le fusille du regard.

« Je ne frotte rien du tout, » dit-il d'une voix forte et il s'avère que ''scandalisée'' est la meilleure de toutes ses expressions faciales.

« Il aime ça tu sais. J'ai découvert ça complètement par hasard. C'est comme un super-pouvoir. Surtout si tu veux qu'il lâche quelque chose. » Ça a été génial en quelque sorte de découvrir ça. Scott devrait avoir l'air beaucoup plus impressionné qu'il n'en a l'air maintenant.

« Oh mon Dieu, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ça. » Scott lève à moitié ses mains comme s'il était sur le point de mettre ses doigts dans ses oreilles. Ce qui est hilarant.

* * *

><p>Le dimanche soir amène la personne que Stiles veut le moins voir à la maison.<p>

Il sait quand des gens sont là dix minutes avant qu'ils ne se montrent. Personne ne peut se faufiler dans la propriété maintenant. Derek s'accroupit sur le porche, dès que le soleil descend, faisant des bruits comme s'il voulait tuer quelque chose et Stiles laisse son sandwich sur la table de cuisine et se dirige par-là, se tenant dans le noir, les mains tremblant un peu. Parce qu'il ne veut pas rencontrer quelqu'un qui fait faire ce bruit à Derek.

Jusqu'à ce que Stiles voie Peter et puis il est juste en colère.

Peter Hale se tient sur le bord du cercle, ses bottes le touchant presque et il est bien habillé, d'une manière que personne ne l'est pour aller faire une ballade en pleine nuit dans les bois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Il n'y a pas moyen qu'il puisse passer la ligne, pas moyen. Mais Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de baisser tout de même les yeux.

Derek a appris qu'il ne peut pas la traverser, mais il ne semble pas être sûr de si Peter peut le faire ou non. Le grondement qu'il lance dans sa direction est irrégulier, à voix basse puis fort.

« Intéressant, » dit Peter. « Il y a quelque chose qui doit être dit sur la froide et implacable honnêteté du complet sauvage. »

Derek s'étire et se tend dans sa direction, comme s'il n'aimait pas la voix de Peter et qu'il est plus que prêt à la faire s'arrêter, sauvagement et avec enthousiasme, si seulement il se rapprochait.

« Il n'est pas _complètement_ sauvage. » proteste Stiles, baissant sa main pour venir instinctivement toucher l'épaule de Derek.

Celui-ci fait un bruit menaçant, désagréable et grave, ce qui la meilleure preuve que Stiles a tort.

« Tu ne devrais pas être surpris qu'il soit énervé. Tu as tué sa sœur, puis essayé de tous nous tuer. »

Peter sourit, de toutes ses dents et plein d'amusement, et ça donne envie à Stiles de le frapper en plein visage, tellement fort.

« Oh, je n'ai aucun doute qu'il a énormément de rage et de violence réprimées contre moi. Mais en majorité, il grogne après moi parce que je t'effraye _toi._ » déclare Peter, et ses yeux glissent brièvement de Derek à Stiles.

Le grondement de Derek reprend de plus belle, et l'adolescent n'aime vraiment pas la manière dont Peter le regarde. Il fait de son mieux pour pousser Derek derrière lui, et le grognement s'arrête brusquement, presque par surprise, avant de recommencer, plus puissant et profond.

Peter hausse les sourcils.

« C'est vraiment intéressant. » Il incline lentement la tête sur le côté. « Mais je ne devrais pas être si surpris. »

Stiles ignore cette remarque parce qu'il est évident que Peter veut qu'il lui demande.

« As-tu quoi que ce soit d'intéressant à dire ? Est-ce que tu sais ce qui a pu lui arriver ? »

Peter laisse tomber son sourire sinistre, ses sourcils se fronçant comme s'il y réfléchissait.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, un sévère trauma crânien, la torture, nous pouvons guérir de presque tout mais de manière très occasionnelle, nous guérissons… mal. Parfois nous ne voulons pas guérir du tout. » Il arrête de parler, sa bouche se serrant en une ligne. « Et, sur ce, je pense que je vais devoir y aller, avant qu'il ne perde patiente et essaye de traverser la ligne et de me démembrer, que tu approuves ou non. Nous ne voulons pas qu'il se blesse. »

Stiles souhaite, pendant juste une seconde, que la ligne ne soit pas là.

Peter leur lance à tous les deux un dernier regard amusé, comme sachant exactement ce à quoi Stiles pense et puis disparaît à travers les arbres.

Stiles reste là toute la nuit pour s'assurer qu'il ne revienne pas. Derek est assis sur le pas de la porte jusqu'au matin, perturbé et tendu, il refuse de rester silencieux.

* * *

><p>Lundi il fait chaud encore. La meute a migré dans le territoire de Derek, plus à cause d'un véritable désir de le voir, pense Stiles, que pour un quelconque plan. Même Jackson traîne autour d'un air grognon, à l'écart. Prétendant qu'être un loup-garou est incroyablement pénible. Parce que Jackson ne peut être heureux à propos de quoi que ce soit. Boyd flâne tranquillement quelque part, comme d'habitude. Stiles pense que les gens sous-estiment la capacité de Boyd à se faire discret, il est probablement meilleur que Derek. Peter n'est pas dans les parages, Stiles n'est ni surpris ni mécontent de ça. Il pense – à en juger par la manière dont Derek a réagi face à lui ce week-end – qu'il se ferrait arracher la tête s'il se montrait.<p>

« Tu as de la chance que ce soit les vacances d'été sinon j'aurais dû aller en cours, tu sais ça, hein ? » dit Stiles à l'énorme forme avachie sur ses pieds. Derek grommelle une plainte quand il en contracte un. Mais ses doigts de pieds vont avoir des fourmis, les gens ne savent pas à quel point Derek peut être lourd, il est tout en muscle et soixante-dix pour cent de ces muscles sont sur les tibias de Stiles.

« Tu réalises qu'il ne peut probablement pas comprendre un mot de ce que tu dis. » fait remarquer Isaac, comme s'il pense qu'il est serviable ou que Stiles ne sait déjà pas ça.

Isaac et Erica sont vautrés à l'extérieur à côté de lui. Les pieds de la jeune femme touchent Derek en fait, ce que Stiles pense être sans aucun doute du progrès.

« Hey, il aime l'heure du conte, donc il sait ce que sont les mots au moins. On travaille pour passer de ''savoir ce que les mots sont'' à ''les utiliser soi-même'' » Stiles aime lui parler de toute façon. Il aime la façon dont Derek le regarde comme s'il lui prêtait attention, qu'il comprenne les mots ou non. Il aime sa manière de faire des petits bruits grognés, et des ronchonnements, qui ne sont peut-être pas des réponses cohérentes, mais qui lui font sentir qu'il a tout de même une conversation.

« Et comment ça marche ? » demande Isaac.

« Il ne dit rien pour l'instant, c'est un long processus. Est-ce que je n'ai pas déjà mentionné le pantalon ? » Stiles fait un geste vague avec son bras, vers l'énorme silhouette étalée de Derek, qui porte en effet un pantalon. Il y a un pantalon dans l'équation. « Est-ce que personne n'apprécie le grand pas qu'est le pantalon ? »

« Je suis sincèrement triste que tu n'aies pas filmé tout le truc. » dit Erica, et elle a l'air vraiment affligée. Mais Stiles ne pense pas qu'Erica doive avoir une preuve vidéo de quoi que ce soit. Elle est rusée et sait se servir d'un ordinateur. Il n'y a aucun moyen que ça puisse bien se terminer.

« Non, non on a pas besoin de preuve vidéo. Mais il va avoir besoin de pantalon quand il reviendra. Je rends service à tout le monde. »

« Je sais pas. » dit Erica. « Le régime d'entraînement de Derek me manque en quelque sorte. »

« Scott ne fait pas tout le truc du substitut d'Alpha ? » Stiles jette un bras dans la direction d'où est Scott, comme s'il lançait une fléchette.

Isaac juge de la distance à laquelle se trouve Scott, et d'à quel point il est distrait.

« Scott pense que son entraînement est dur. » dit-il à voix basse. « Nous n'allons pas lui dire le contraire. »

« C'est un chiot. » en convient la jeune femme.

Stiles passe les quelques minutes qui suivent à ricaner à cette idée et essaye d'empêcher son pied gauche de choper une crampe sous l'aisselle de Derek.

« Ça fait plus d'une semaine. » dit soudainement Erica. « Scott nous a raconté ce que Deaton a dit que s'il ne revenait pas, alors il y a des choses qu'il pourrait essayer. »

« Ouais, il donne l'impression que ces choses sont plus dans le genre tue-ou-guérie, et je suis quasiment sûr que Derek a déjà été suffisamment torturé comme ça. » dit Stiles avec raideur.

« Stiles, on a besoin de lui– »

« Donnez-moi juste un peu plus de temps. Il va mieux. Il y a _plus_ de lui qu'il y en avait avant. » Il libère son pied en le faisant glisser et Derek grommelle comme si le jeune homme bougeait exprès, roulant sur la pelouse pour trouver une zone humide à l'ombre à côté d'Isaac. Stiles grogne d'agacement et agite un bras dans la direction d'Isaac. « Ne le laisse pas se rouler dans la boue. Je ne veux pas lui donner un autre bain. »

Isaac hausse un sourcil.

Erica éclate de rire.

« Oui, je suis au courant de quoi ça a l'air. Mais je pense qu'il le fait exprès, il n'arrête pas de rouler dans des trucs. Je pense qu'il aime tout le truc du shampoing – Oh mon Dieu, pitié ne lui dites jamais que j'ai dit ça quand il aura toute sa tête à nouveau. » Stiles regarde dans la direction d'où Scott et Jackson sont en train de se disputer pour – il ne sait même pas pourquoi, mais certainement pas la même chose pour laquelle ils ont commencé à se disputer il y a deux heures. Stiles n'allait pas prétendre qu'il avait l'ouïe d'un loup-garou. Ce n'est que des bouts de mots et du bruit pour lui. Il pense que c'est probablement ce que Derek ressent quand il les regarde maintenant. Que des bruits, des mouvements et des odeurs. L'Alpha paresse toujours dans la pelouse, à moitié endormi, ou peut-être prétendant être endormi et en fait secrètement conscient de tout. Stiles n'est pas entièrement sûr. Mais il se lève et retire l'herbe de son jean, se dirigeant vers Scott. À défaut d'autres choses, il peut apporter ses pouvoirs d'argumentation. Jackson a tendance à devenir méchant et il s'écartait du sujet si les gens s'unissaient contre lui.

La tête de Scott se disputant est un étrange mélange d'expressions de colère, d'impuissance et d'entêtement. Ce qui parfois le faisait paraître vraiment stupide, mais il a gagné un étonnant grand nombre de disputes de cette façon, donc peut-être que c'est un super-pouvoir qui marche pour lui en quelque sorte. Il ne gagne pas ses disputes avec Stiles, parce que celui-ci est immunisé contre les expressions de Scott, toutes ses expressions – la plupart. Toutes à part les vraiment tristes, celles qui lui donnent l'air d'un chiot perdu. Ce qui est étrangement moins efficace maintenant qu'il est un vrai chiot. Il n'a aucune idée de comment ça marche.

« Hey, » dit Stiles, quand il est suffisamment proche pour comprendre tous les mots. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Scott pense que nous devrions dire aux Argent pour Derek. » dit Jackson, comme s'il savait déjà comment va réagir Stiles.

« Excuse-moi ? » Stiles se tourne vers son ami. « Tu ne peux pas être sérieux. »

Scott fusille du regard Jackson, et Stiles essaye de ne pas penser à comment Scott aurait pu le faire tout de même, sans même lui en parler. Il ne peut pas penser à ça, parce qu'il serait trop furieux pour parler s'il pensait que c'était vrai. Jackson hausse juste les sourcils en direction de Scott, comme pour dire ''ouais, tu es tout seul pour te sortir de celle-là''.

« Je sais que tu essayes, Stiles, je le sais. Mais c'est un Alpha et il est hors de contrôle. Je ne vais pas laisser Mr Argent lui faire quoi que ce soit. Je veux juste lui faire savoir ce qui se passe. » L'explication se dépêche de sortir, comme si Scott savait déjà que Stiles allait s'énerver.

« Tu es sérieux ? Est-ce que tu t'entends ? Tu ne vas pas le _laisser_ lui faire quoi que ce soit ? »

« J'essaye de protéger les gens. » proteste Scott, et personne ne devrait faire la moue comme ça quand vous parlez en réalité de révéler des informations délicates à un gars qui, il y a pas un jour de ça, les voulait tous mort.

« Non, tu essayes de gagner des points auprès d'Allison. »

Tout le visage de Scott se crispe d'un déni contrarié.

« C'est pas juste. »

«Si, ça l'est, c'est tout à fait juste. » Stiles essaye de repousser un peu de cette colère, parce que ça n'aide pas. « Écoute, je sais que tu détestes vraiment ne pas être auprès d'elle, ok. Je sais que tu veux juste tout arranger, et tu veux que ce soit comme un pont ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai compris ça. Mais tu ne vas pas juste entuber Derek là. C'est nous tous. Je veux dire, mon Dieu, Jackson et moi, on est d'accord sur quelque chose. C'est comme la fin du monde. »

« Peut-être que tu essayes de gagner du pouvoir, Scott, » dit Jackson par-dessus l'épaule de Stiles. « Peut-être que ça t'amuse et que tu veux jouer à l'Alpha un peu plus longtemps. »

Stiles balance ses bras en l'air.

« Ok, je repense mon opinion de plus tôt, quand je pensais que Jackson avait raison. Maintenant je crois juste que c'est un idiot. »

Jackson se tourne et le frappe violemment. Il ne le fait pas si fort que ça, pour un loup-garou. C'est bref, vibrant douloureusement à travers son épaule.

Mais tout à coup, il y a une énorme forme pâle qui remplit l'espace entre eux, avec le bruit de quelque chose se déchirant en deux. Stiles ne peut même pas le comprendre, c'est arrivé si vite. Jackson est sur le sol, et les dents de Derek s'_enfoncent_ dans son épaule, presque trop rapidement pour le voir, puis il y a l'atroce éclaboussure de sang et le craquement net d'un os.

Stiles est paralysé d'effroi.

« Derek, putain, Derek, stop, stop, _stop!_ » Les cris hystériques de Stiles font se figer tout le monde. Le loup-garou arrête d'essayer de mastiquer l'épaule de Jackson, et lance un grognement grave, dégoulinant de sang.

« Lâche. » dit Stiles, parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre, putain. Il tremble et en lui c'est un bordel de colère, de peur et de froide incrédulité.

Les yeux rouges roulent vers lui et puis les mâchoires de Derek s'ouvrent, craquant quand elles s'étirent. Le sang coule de sa bouche ouverte, et Stiles déglutit par réflexe puis le regrette.

Jackson fait un son de douleur, tremblant et dégoûté, mais n'essaye pas de bouger. Tout le monde est devenu remarquablement immobile. Stiles pense qu'ils ressentent certainement tous comme un cercle de peur.

« Jackson, est-ce que ça va ? » La voix de Stiles est à la moitié du volume qu'il avait voulu.

Jackson jure, les dents serrées et luisantes de son propre sang.

« Non, je ne vais pas bien, putain– » Il arrête de parler quand Derek tourne sa tête et gronde après lui.

« Oh mon Dieu, putain, tu vas t'en sortir, il va s'en sortir, pas vrai ? » demande Stiles, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr d'à qui il demande. Il s'approche en titubant, suffisamment pour poser ses mains sur la peau de l'Alpha là où elle est nue, chaude et tressaille à chaque respiration.

Erica regarde Stiles comme s'il était fou, comme si elle pensait à bondir en avant et essayer de le tirer plus loin, personne d'autre ne respire.

« Allez, laisse le. » dit Stiles avec prudence. Pas vraiment sûr qu'il va faire ce qu'il lui dit. Mais Derek s'étire en retour contre la prise du jeune homme, la peau glissant sous ses doigts. L'adolescent le pousse dans la direction de la maison. Mais il ne bouge pas, ne se tourne même pas. Ses yeux passent toujours rapidement de Stiles au demi-cercle que forme le reste de la meute.

« Stiles, il ne va pas y aller sans toi. » dit finalement Scott, lentement comme s'il venait juste de le réaliser lui-même, et Stiles pense, _putain_. Il enroule une main autour du poignet de Derek et tire, et quand ils sont suffisamment proches de la maison, il le force à s'asseoir sur le porche cassé.

Erica et Scott aident Jackson à se relever. Il est blanc de choc, moucheté de gouttes et de coulures de sang et son bras pend dans un angle horriblement écœurant. C'est l'une des pires choses que Stiles ait jamais vu et ça lui donne envie de vomir. Il sait que Jackson est un loup-garou et qu'il peut bien guérir. Mais Derek est un Alpha, ça allait donc prendre du temps.

Derek gémit calmement, d'une colère confuse.

« Ne me parle même pas maintenant. » dit Stiles d'un ton catégorique.

* * *

><p>Stiles s'asseoit sur le canapé et fulmine, tandis qu'ils aident Jackson à aller vers la voiture de Derek. Erica conduit la Camaro jusqu'à ce que Derek revienne, ou qu'il soit à nouveau capable de conduire. Il n'est pas certain de comment ils ont décidé ça, peut-être qu'ils ont fait pierre-papier-ciseaux ou quelque chose comme ça ?<p>

Stiles ignore Derek, ostensiblement, d'une manière que même le loup-garou doit le remarquer. Il est en colère et il veut qu'il le sache. Jugeant de la façon dont il n'arrête pas de gémir doucement du fond de sa gorge et de poser son nez contre l'épaule de Stiles, il a saisi le message. Quand Derek lui amène un livre et le pousse contre son aisselle Stiles roule pour changer de côté et fixe le dossier du canapé, jusqu'à ce que Derek s'en aille silencieusement et se mette en position accroupie près de la porte, regardant la pluie à l'extérieur.

Scott entre prudemment, marchant avec précaution sur les lattes du plancher. Mais Derek ne fait rien de plus que le regarder. Donc il déplace le pied de Stiles et s'assoit sur le canapé à côté de lui.

« Il te protégeait, tu sais ça, pas vrai ? »

Ce qui est n'importe quoi, parce qu'il y a cinq minutes, Scott voulait coincer les boules de Derek dans un étau, et maintenant tout d'un coup, il le défend ?

Stiles soupire et se jette sur le dos.

« Il a presque arraché le bras de Jackson. Putain. J'avais oublié combien – J'avais oublié combien il était effrayant quand il fait ce truc. »

Il frotte ses mains sur son visage, et son front est toujours mouillé de sueur. Il déteste la manière dont il tremble toujours un peu, rendu stupide par l'adrénaline, parce qu'il devrait être plus intelligent que ça. Il sait de quoi est capable Derek. Il n'a jamais oublié, il n'y pensait simplement pas, et peut-être qu'il aurait dû.

« Il va mieux. » dit faiblement Stiles. « Il a l'air confus parfois, de la manière dont les gens le sont, tu vois ? »

Scott hoche la tête. « Ouais, je veux dire, je peux le voir. »

Ils regardent tous les deux vers Derek, qui n'est pas exactement l'élève modèle pour le progrès en ce moment. Il est toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte, grognant à voix basse contre le monde extérieur, la bouche, le menton et la gorge striés de sang. Il semble sauvage.

« Jackson perturbe beaucoup les gens. » offre Scott avec hésitation. « On oublie parfois, parce qu'on le connaît depuis toujours mais il peut être– »

« Un connard ? » propose Stiles.

« J'allais dire déroutant, mais ouais, ça marche aussi. »

« Je sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé– » Le jeune homme s'arrête. « Mais je suis quasiment sûr que c'était mauvais, genre à un horrible niveau de mauvais. »

« Tu es d'accord pour rester ici avec lui ? » demande Scott, et il incline de manière prononcée sa tête vers Derek. Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer à ça. Tout le truc avec Jackson a pu être brutal et un peu terrifiant, mais Derek ne l'a jamais blessé, n'a jamais essayé, ou même fait par accident.

« Oui, ça va aller, et je ne pense pas que je devrais le laisser seul en ce moment. J'enverrai un texto à mon père pour lui dire que je reste chez toi. Honnêtement, qu'est-ce qu'un mensonge de plus à ce niveau-là. »

Scott donne l'impression qu'il veut lui faire un câlin, et bien entendu ils font ça parfois, mais ce n'est pas vraiment leur truc. Il aurait pu le faire aussi, mais ses yeux passent brièvement sur le côté vers l'Alpha, et il semble se raviser. Avec tout le truc de Derek ayant pris l'habitude de méchamment attaquer les gens aujourd'hui. Et Stiles peut être en colère après lui pour ça aussi.

« Je serai de retour demain, est-ce que tu vas faire le cercle de cendres de montagne après que je sois parti ? »

Stiles peut entendre le ''dis-moi que tu vas le faire, ou je vais me sentir mal de partir,'' que ne dit pas Scott.

Il hoche la tête. « Ouais, je vais m'en occuper. »

« Juste, sois prudent. » Scott est tout en froncement de sourcils et inquiétude, et Stiles se sent mal, à nouveau, de ne pas s'inquiéter plus de ce que Scott vit en ce moment. Il devrait lui poser plus de questions, il devrait le laisser plus évacuer tous ses sentiments. Son ami ne gère pas très bien d'être lancé sans préambule dans quelque chose. Mais il essaye, Stiles peut le voir. Il fait la chose responsable, et si on en croit Erica, Boyd et Isaac, il fait bien. Mais rien n'est arrivé pour l'instant, pas de loup-garou sauvage, pas de menaces magiques, ou de monstres mythologiques.

Scott passe son sac sur son épaule, et se dirige vers l'extérieur en passant sur les lattes de plancher grinçantes et Stiles sait qu'ils ne peuvent pas garder Derek ici pour toujours. Ça ne peut pas durer indéfiniment.

Derek avance sans bruit vers le bord du canapé, quand Scott est trop loin pour entendre désormais. Il repose son visage contre celui de Stiles. Celui-ci peut sentir la sensation râpeuse d'une légère barbe et la chaleur d'une respiration contre sa peau.

« Non, tu n'es pas pardonné – et arrête de me lécher, ça n'aide pas. » Il pousse le torse puissant du loup-garou, et ce dernier se laisse être repoussé, bien qu'il fasse un petit son vexé qui lui dit qu'il ne veut pas reculer. « Tu n'as aucune idée de combien ça n'était pas nécessaire aujourd'hui. Les animaux jouent à se battre tout le temps, et Jackson ne m'a pas blessé. Tu es un connard possessif, qui agit de manière disproportionnée. »

Derek geint – il geint littéralement après lui. Avant de se glisser plus près de nouveau, et Stiles a un bras plein d'un loup-garou extrêmement lourd et remarquablement chaud.

Il se retrouve à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Derek, se sentant frustré, fragile et impuissant.

« Tu manques vraiment beaucoup à ta meute, tu sais ça ? Tu me manques en quelque sorte aussi. La version grognon de toi qui connaît des mots. Certes, pas beaucoup mais tu en connais quelques-uns. Tôt ou tard, Scott va se mettre dans une merde noire, et je vais avoir besoin que tu sois là pour le soutenir, de préférence en portant un pantalon et connaissant ton propre nom. »

Derek pousse son visage dans le cou de Stiles et pousse un soupir à son intention.

« Excuses acceptées. » dit l'adolescent à contrecœur.

* * *

><p>Mardi matin, il fait gris et lourd et ça sent comme les orages, ce qui semble approprié. Stiles se sent un peu comme un orage lui-même. Parce qu'il réalise qu'il a tout faux. Il a laissé Derek faire ce qu'il veut. Il ne l'a pas poussé. Il a besoin d'être poussé.<p>

Il tire le loup-garou hors de son nid, quand il arrive à la maison, et sur tout le chemin vers la cuisine. Là, il le place sur une chaise, et puis se hisse sur la table devant lui.

« Ok, on va commencer avec quelque chose de simple. Parce que je sais que tu ne tournes pas exactement à plein régime. »

Stiles prend une profonde inspiration et regarde Derek droit dans les yeux.

« Stiles. » Le jeune homme tape son propre torse. Puis il attrape la main de l'Alpha et la pose avec beaucoup de soin contre son torse aussi. « Stiles. »

Derek le regarde comme s'il attendait la chute ou peut-être pour un genre de jouet qui couine.

« Allez, Tarzan, je sais que tu peux faire ça, tu as des cordes vocales. Tu as parlé pendant une vingtaine d'années. »

Il presse le poignet de Derek.

« Stiles. »

Les doigts du loup-garou s'enroulent sous les siennes, tirant son t-shirt.

« Non, on ne joue pas, et tu ne peux plus me rentrer dedans chaque fois que tu veux mon attention. Je sévis maintenant. Tu vas dire mon nom. Parce que c'est comme ça que ça va se passer désormais. Tu n'auras rien à moins que tu puisses dire mon nom. »

Scott n'est pas là, donc il ne peut pas le faire pour lui – non, il peut totalement le faire, de quoi est-ce qu'il parle bordel ? Derek est un loup-garou. Il descend de la table d'un bond, se dirigeant vers le salon et ramasse le sac de son ami. Puis il le ramène dans la cuisine et le fout sous le nez de Derek.

« Scott, » dit-il fermement.

Derek renifle le sac, et puis il essaye de voir s'il y a quelque chose de comestible dedans. Stiles le tire en arrière, jusqu'à ce que les doigts du plus âgé soient repliés autour du bord du sac.

« Scott. »

Il ne sait pas vraiment si ça rend les choses plus ou moins difficiles que leur nom commence par la même lettre. Ou si Derek va juste être désorienté ou simplement être incapable de faire la différence entre les deux. Stiles n'a encore jamais appris à quelqu'un à parler.

« Scott. »

Derek grogne à son intention, et l'une des bretelles du sac casse net.

Ça risquait de prendre un moment.

Vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, Stiles a mal au crâne et sa gorge est complètement sèche. Derek en a eu rapidement marre du jeu et il l'a entraîné dans une joyeuse course-poursuite dans la maison, seulement pour se poser après le déjeuner quand Stiles l'a poussé contre le sol et s'est assis sur lui, il daigna alors laisser l'adolescent lui babiller des mots, encore et encore.

Le ciel devient plus sombre, l'orage arrivant.

Stiles veut juste s'allonger sur le canapé cinq minutes mais tout à coup, quelqu'un est en train de le secouer. Il reconnaît la manière de bousculer nerveuse, presque trop forte, de quelqu'un qui est toujours en train d'apprendre qu'il a des bras.

« Combien de fois, Derek, vas-tu avoir besoin de mon aide pour retirer ton pantalon, ils ont un élastique. »

« _Stiles. »_

Le jeune homme se réveille immédiatement, se redressant et clignant des yeux – et wow, il fait noir.

« Derek ? »

Celui-ci est à moitié agenouillé devant lui, les cheveux tout décoiffés, et les yeux pas tout-à-fait sur lui.

« _Stiles_. » C'est râpeux et trop fort sur le ''t'' et il y a une étrange inspiration sur le ''s''. Pas vraiment Derek, mais quelque chose plus proche de Derek que de non-Derek. Il n'avait pas imaginé ça, merde alors, _merde_.

« Oh mon dieu, mec, tu as dit un mot. Tu as dit un mot, tu es génial, bordel. »

Derek grommelle, parce que l'excitation de Stiles est assez évidente. Il agrippe les grands bras nus du loup-garou et celui-ci pousse son nez dans son oreille. Stiles pense que le fait qu'il ne trouve plus ça étrange est probablement mauvais signe. Mais il est trop occupé à rire et à lui donner des claques de félicitations.

Et puis il y a un éclair impressionnant.

Derek fait un son grave, comme un brusque aboiement, et il tire Stiles hors du canapé puis vers la porte. Ce dernier trébuche et s'écrase contre le mur, grimaçant et se débattant pour éviter de tomber. Derek a déjà atteint la porte d'entrée.

« Derek, on peut pas se battre comme l'orage, » commence Stiles. Mais ses mots sont quasiment tous noyés sous le rugissement du tonnerre roulant au-dessus de leurs têtes. « Et si on le fait, je ne pense vraiment pas qu'on va gagner. »

Le loup-garou est en bas des marches du porche désormais, s'installant sur l'herbe pour regarder le prochain éclair.

« Les animaux sont supposés détester les orages, » fait remarquer Stiles, en essayant de chasser l'eau de ses yeux. « Ils sont censés se cacher sous les tables et d'autres trucs. »

Personne ne semble avoir dit ça à Derek cependant, parce qu'il se tient au milieu du terrain, les yeux à moitié fermés, le visage ruisselant d'eau. Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de s'approcher, en plein sous la pluie, qui est froide, mais qui est toujours quand même un peu géniale.

« On va être trempé, tu sais ça, pas vrai ? »

« Stiles. » acquiesce Derek.

Le jeune homme ne peut se retenir de sourire.

« Ouais, on va jamais s'en lasser. »

Il regarde le ciel et rate le mouvement de Derek bougeant, mais soudainement il y a un mordillement pressant contre sa mâchoire à nouveau, remontant doucement pour gratter contre sa bouche, et Stiles le repousse en bredouillant un refus.

« Oh mon Dieu, vraiment ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas surpris que les orages te fassent des trucs. »

Le visage du plus âgé est plissé sous la pluie, dégoulinant d'eau, et il semble si stupidement heureux. Comme si mordre Stiles au visage et rester près de lui sous un p'tain d'orage était tout ce qu'il fallait pour rendre Derek heureux, et honnêtement celui-ci n'a jamais eu l'air heureux. Stiles ne savait même pas si le loup-garou savait _comment _être heureux. C'est la chose heureuse la plus triste que le jeune ait jamais vu.

Ugh. Très bien. Stiles soupire et très lentement réduit la distance entre eux.

« Ouais, la pluie est géniale, tu es génial. Si tu parles à quelqu'un de ça, je nierai. Je nierai en bloc. »

Derek n'hésite même pas à lécher la traînée d'eau de pluie, là où elle coule le long de la mâchoire de Stiles, avec les dents, avec enthousiasme et un manque complet de classe. Il remonte en suivant le coin de la bouche de l'adolescent avec un grondement grave. Stiles fait la grimace, et grommelle sous le sillage de chatouilles provoquée par sa langue, secoue sa tête, envoyant de l'eau partout. Puis il frotte les cheveux trempés de Derek et le pousse.

« Ne pense pas que ça veut dire que tu m'intéresses, parce que c'est pas le cas. Aussi joli que tu sois, il y a un tragique déséquilibre de QI ici. »

Derek ronronne contre sa peau.

« Ça ne marcherait jamais, » dit Stiles en riant. « Et le mec bougon à qui ton visage appartient me manque un peu. Sans vouloir te vexer. »

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

Encore merci à Meiko et aux bêtas pour cette avant-dernière partie!

Au fait, vous avez dû remarquer notre nouvel avatar tout moche... Ouais bah je suis douée en anglais mais pas en dessin hein! J'ai fait un truc vite fait pour avoir quelque chose qui correspond un peu plus à notre profil. S'il y a parmi vous des gens plus doués que moi (pas dur je vous le concède) et qui seraient motivés et gentils tout plein pour nous dessiner un petit chose rapide, ça me ferait tellement plaisir de l'utiliser! Une sorte de cadeau de Noël quoi ;)  
>Si vous êtes inspirés, laissez-nous un MP!<p> 


	5. Partie 5

Tiens! Aurais-je oublié quelque chose...? Désolé!  
>Voilà donc la dernière partie de cette histoire (un peu en retard mais bon...) dans laquelle vous trouverez Derek, j'espère, toujours aussi mignon. Bonne lecture!<p>

**Traducteur :** Meiko

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Mercredi, il fait de nouveau chaud et, herbe humide ou non, Derek ne veut pas rester à l'intérieur.<p>

Il aboie le nom de Stiles et tire sur son bras, et le jeune homme regrette un peu de le lui avoir appris maintenant. Parce que Derek a déjà compris que c'est sa Kryptonite, et que ça fait désormais tout faire à Stiles. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop fatigué pour bouger, et il finit par s'étendre contre l'un des montant rongé du porche, jouant à Plants versus Zombies.

Derek passe du porche à la pelouse, disparaissant brièvement dans les bois pour voir s'il peut terroriser quelque chose et le saigner, il revient assez content, avec des feuilles dans les cheveux et de la boue sur le menton. Il demande toujours à avoir un peu d'attention, avant de disparaître de nouveau, pour faire dieu sait quoi. Stiles commence à avoir de la sympathie pour ces parents qui disent ''Je les ai juste quitté des yeux une minute.'' Bien qu'il espère que le loup-garou ne va pas tomber dans un puits, se faire manger par un ours ou quelque chose comme ça.

Stiles essaye de lire sur le sujet des enfants sauvages sur son portable, quand Derek revient et il déplace son genou pour que l'Alpha puisse s'avachir sur lui. Il remue jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent lève sa main, et gratte d'un air absent les cheveux de Derek. Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se tourne et Stiles a le grattement d'une légère barbe contre ses ongles à la place – et le bruit que fait le loup-garou change complètement.

Ses yeux sont à moitié fermés et, oh mon Dieu, c'est officiellement la meilleur chose de tous les temps. Stiles n'arrête pas le lent gratouillement et il y a un doux grondement qui n'est pas tout à fait un ronronnement, mais quelque chose dans le genre, quelque chose de profond et de satisfait. Et c'est si étrange, écouter ce son à moitié heureux sortir de la gorge de Derek, le visage complètement détendu, les yeux emplis de sommeil. Il a tellement d'expressions faciales et Stiles est quasiment sûr qu'une fois que le plus âgé sera de nouveau normal il n'en reverra plus jamais aucune. Il retournera à son visage sombre, perpétuellement en colère, Je-suis-déçu-par-le-monde-entier, qu'il avait porté pendant la plupart de leurs rencontres.

« Mec, ton visage va me manquer. Vraiment. Ton mépris total pour l'espace vital va me manquer en quelque sorte aussi. Ce qui semble bizarre, je sais. Mais ce toi étrangement affectueux est un peu hilarant. Aussi, t'sais, pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas les câlins – non pas tu me fasses techniquement un câlin, tu ne fais en gros que me faire avoir la même odeur que toi, ou tu m'utilises comme zone de repos ou certainement pour te rafraîchir avec ma température corporelle plus basse. »

Ça a quand même l'air d'être des câlins malgré tout.

Ce n'est pas - ok, peut-être que c'est un peu étrange, mais il y est habitué maintenant. Il sait que Derek va finalement revenir, et il le veut. Il veut que Derek aille bien, et ait tout son esprit. Parce qu'il y a une meute qui a désespérément besoin d'un Alpha. Et aussi, c'est Beacon Hills, il arrive toutes sortes de menaces, que Derek ne peut gérer comme il est actuellement.

Pourtant ça lui manquera quand même.

Scott lui envoie un texto vers midi pour lui demander s'il y a des changements, et Stiles ne pose pas de questions sur sa soudaine impatience. Ça crée un sorte de déception étrangement triste quand il donne en réponse un message tapé avec précaution, ''Je ne suis pas sûr, j'essaye des nouveaux trucs.'' Ce que Scott prend évidemment pour un non. Il peut le prendre comme un non. Mais Stiles le prend comme un coup de pied dans les fesses. Ce qui est un langage qu'il parle.

Il étend sa main sur la peau de Derek, qui est douce et chaude d'avoir été au soleil sous ses doigts.

« Je pense que nous avons besoin d'augmenter ton vocabulaire. » Il le dit comme si c'était des excuses et il doit y avoir quelque chose qui passe dans ses mots, parce que le loup-garou le regarde, attentif et curieux, même s'il n'est pas concentré. Ce regard fixe manque à Stiles. Il avait pensé une fois que le visage de Derek était inexpressif. Mais ça n'était pas du tout le cas. Son visage était un putain de paysage. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Mais toutes les bizarres petites variations et pistes qui montraient qu'il se passait quelque chose lui manquaient. Le visage de Derek était devenu familier, dans toute son incapacité grincheuse de s'exprimer. Stiles avait à contrecœur, mais étrangement rapidement, laissé Derek glisser du statut de ''possible ennemi'' à ''possible ami'', une fois qu'il avait réalisé que le loup-garou était ainsi pour une assez bonne raison, et n'était pas incapable de changer d'avis vous aviez juste à placer le levier dans la bonne position et pousser très, très fort.

« Devrait-on commencer avec ''oui'', ''non'' et ''s'il te plait'' ? Bien que je ne sois pas certain que tu savais ce que ''s'il te plait'' voulait dire quand tu avais toute ta tête. »

« Stiles. » murmure Derek contre sa jambe. D'une manière que le jeune homme imagine être réticente et ennuyée.

« Tu n'as absolument aucun intérêt dans la conjugaison des verbes, hein ? Mec, je ne te blâme pas, les mots sont compliqués et il y a en a beaucoup. En plus, pour être brutalement honnête, tu ne les appréciais pas tant que ça quand tu savais ce que signifiait la plupart d'entre eux. »

Derek fait un autre grommellement dans sa gorge.

« J'ai compris, crois-moi. La vie est tellement plus facile comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Derek éternue contre sa main et – c'est un peu dégoûtant.

* * *

><p>Mardi matin débute avec Stiles penché contre le lavabo, essayant de nettoyer le sang de trois t-shirts, deux rideaux couverts de suie et une serviette. Avec uniquement une boîte de lessive sans doute vieille, qu'il avait trouvée généreusement recouverte de poussières. Il n'avait aucune idée de la dernière fois que quelqu'un avait tenté de faire de la lessive dans cette maison, il se sent un peu étrange à ce sujet, s'il y pense trop.<p>

Derek appuie son visage contre la nuque du jeune homme, tout en pression, bouche humide et indiscrétion. Stiles lui donne un coup de coude sans y penser.

« Sérieusement, tu es celui qui insiste pour ramener des animaux morts dans ton nid fait de vêtements et de tissus. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même que j'en ai piqué la moitié pour nettoyer le sang et les boyaux. Sérieusement, qui dort dans des entrailles ? Tu pourras te refrotter partout dessus quand il sera propre. Tu ne dormiras pas dans un bordel de fluides d'animaux incrusté de sang. Cette merde ne passe pas la maison Stilinski. Ce qui n'est pas le cas, évidemment. Mais tu m'as compris. »

Derek fait un son distrait, mais il n'essaye pas de lui reprendre ses affaires, appuyant simplement son poids sur le dos de Stiles, d'une manière qui semble vaguement intentionnelle. Il y a un grognement grave perdu au fond de sa gorge.

« Tu ne récupéreras rien tant qu'ils ne seront pas propres. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas mordre quelque chose ? »

Le loup-garou pousse contre ses hanches, essayant de le faire s'abaisser, comme s'il veut coincer Stiles avec ses cuisses-

_Oh mon Dieu._

Le jeune homme se débat pour se dégager du poids de Derek. Parce que ce n'est pas joueur, ce n'est vraiment pas le genre de contact joueur.

« Non. »

Il finit par frapper l'Alpha au visage avec un tissu mouillé.

« Mec, il y a une stricte politique anti-montage dans la cuisine, » sort Stiles, et sa gorge fait cette étrange chose rauque et claquante. Il n'est pas certain de savoir s'il doit rire de manière hystérique ou rendre absolument clair à quel point ça n'arriverait pas. « Ou quelque part d'autre dans la maison. Sérieusement, je vais rouler un journal, je ne rigole même pas. »

Il ne sait même pas si c'est un truc sexuel ou pas, et il essaye très fortement de ne pas penser à la phrase ''montage dominant'', ça a été assez étrange d'entendre la voix-off d'un documentaire sur la vie sauvage expliquer ça sur un ton plat avec son père dans la pièce.

Derek a juste l'air très confus.

* * *

><p>Scott se montre tôt Vendredi, avec un air de déterré. Stiles pourrait parier de l'argent que le gouverneur n'a pas accepté le pardon de dernière minute. Eh bien merde, pense-t-il.<p>

Mais ce n'est pas bon, ok ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose que d'autres gens vont décider, ils ne sont pas là. Stiles est là, et il est le seul qui décidera de ce qui arrive et de ce qui n'arrive pas.

« Derek, pantalon. » dit fermement Stiles.

L'Alpha fait un grommellement grave puis se lève et monte d'un pas raide les escaliers pour en trouver un.

Scott parut surpris.

« On a trouvé un compromis pour le pantalon. » explique son ami.

Derek redescend des escaliers, portant un survêtement, bien que la taille soit poussée de manière indécemment bas. Il se met à l'aise sur les coussins qu'il a tirés de l'autre siège. Parce que Stiles ne peut pas le convaincre de s'asseoir comme une personne. Le loup-garou semble confus par la forme de ses jambes. Mais ça marche complètement pour lui, donc peut-être que c'est un truc de loup-garou.

Scott essuie ses mains sur son jean et soupire.

« Ça fait – ça fait près de deux semaines. Deaton pense – »

« Je sais ce que Deaton pense. » déclare Stiles avec raideur. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses ? »

Scott paraît affligé.

« Écoute, il y a d'étranges loup-garous là dehors. On a besoin de Derek, pas de Derek cinglé. Je sais que tu essayes, vraiment. Mais j'peux pas – Je ne suis pas très bon à ça. Je ne prends pas les bonnes décisions. J'ai un couvre-feu. Comment je suis censé être un Alpha avec un couvre-feu. J'ai besoin d'aide là. J'ai besoin de Derek, ou j'ai besoin de toi. »

Stiles se lève, tire sur le bras de Derek jusqu'à ce qu'il se rapproche en traînant des pieds.

« Qui c'est ? » demande-t-il, et il pointe du doigt son ami, priant Dieu que l'Alpha ne se sente pas capricieux.

Les mâchoires de Derek travaillent pendant une seconde.

« Scott, » aboie-t-il.

« Bon dieu de merde ! » Scott laisse tomber son sac et le fixe.

« Qui je suis ? » Le jeune homme s'indique.

« Stiles. »

Celui-ci baisse sa main et trouve le sac poussé contre le coin du canapé. Il sort un truc au hasard.

« Et qu'est-ce c'est que ça ? »

Derek tend la main et se l'approprie. « Livre. » Il y a un claquement de dents sur le ''v'', Stiles va bosser sur ça, il a juste besoin de plus de temps.

Stiles exhale fortement et serre l'épaule de Derek.

« Ouais, tu es génial. Bon boulot. »

Scott se rapproche. « On mon Dieu, il parle. » Il a l'air si surpris qu'il vient plus près de Derek qu'il ne l'ose d'habitude et l'expiration suivante de l'Alpha bouge ses cheveux. « Il parle. »

Stiles hausse les épaules, comme si ce n'est pas grand-chose, même si c'est le cas. C'est une putain de grosse affaire, et ça a pris une paire de jours, harcelant constamment comme un malade Derek, le coinçant, le suivant d'une pièce à l'autre, nommant les choses, les pointant du doigt.

« Il dit des mots, seulement quelques-uns, mais c'est plus proche, c'est _plus proche_, et c'est quelque chose. Il le fait, Deaton n'a pas à – écoute, je vais régler ça, ok. Je vais trouver ce qui a pu faire ça. J'ai pensé à de l'électricité, beaucoup et beaucoup d'électricité. Peut-être qu'il a fait ça pour se protéger ou peut-être que c'est arrivé par accident, ou peut-être que les personnes qui l'ont blessé savaient ce qu'elles faisaient. Des chasseurs sans doute, je veux dire il a disparu pendant près d'un mois. Est-ce que tu peux imaginer ? J'imagine qu'il a vécu le pire quand il a essayé de s'échapper, quand il a réussi à s'échapper. Et je pense que Deaton est suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que ça pourrait marcher dans l'autre sens. »

Scott grimace et Stiles ne se sent même pas fier parce qu'il voulait avoir tort, tellement.

« Mais, juste, non, je ne vais pas le laisser attacher Derek et lui infliger exactement ce qui l'a transformé. Il revient, mais il ne reviendra pas comme ça. Je peux faire ça. » Il tremble un peu de colère ou de stress ou quelque chose. Il ne peut s'en empêcher.

Scott vient assez prêt pour poser une main sur son épaule, et Stiles se détend et peut-être que c'est tout ce qu'il voulait, que Scott simplement comprenne ça.

« Mec, tu sais que je te soutiens, » dit Scott à voix basse. « Je te soutiens, chaque jour depuis que nous sommes amis. Pour les choses incroyables et pour les choses incroyablement stupides. Tu sais que je te fais confiance. Si tu dis que tu peux faire quelque chose, tu le fais toujours et c'est suffisant pour moi. »

Ce qui est typique de Scott, il peut être un con pendant des semaines et puis tout à coup il dit des merdes comme ça et rend tout ok.

* * *

><p>Samedi soir il fait froid à nouveau, comme si l'été n'arrivait simplement pas à décider de ce qu'il veut être d'une minute à l'autre. Stiles regarde par-dessus son livre, mais Derek n'est pas roulé en boule au bout du canapé, ou endormi sous le bras suspendu du jeune homme. Il n'a pas vu le loup-garou depuis un moment. Il repose le livre et va errer dans les alentours.<p>

Il le trouve encore en haut des escaliers, enroulé dans le noir, près des tâches humides sur les marches. C'est horrible, Stiles avait déjà marché là sans même y penser avant, et maintenant il ne peut pas faire un pas de plus du tout. Parce que ça avait été quelqu'un, et il ne veut pas savoir qui mais il pense que Derek sait, qu'il peut le dire d'une certaine horrible manière. Mais il ne peut pas gérer cette information sur le moment.

Stiles pense qu'il a l'esprit plein de choses, il n'a juste pas les mots pour ça, et pour la première fois il se sent horrible de lui en avoir donné quelques-uns. D'avoir fait ressentir tout ça à Derek à nouveau. Parce que ramener l'Alpha signifie ramener tout ça, et personne ne devrait avoir à faire face à quelque chose comme ça deux fois.

« Derek, Derek, allez, tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ici. » Stiles tire sur son épaule.

« Non. » dit simplement le loup-garou. Parce que bien entendu la première chose qu'il a faite avec ses mots c'est les utiliser pour gagner dans des disputes. Mais ça semble lui sortir des tripes comme si c'était toujours difficile de transformer les sentiments en mots. Stiles arrête donc de tirer et le tient juste une seconde.

« Ok, mec, » dit doucement le jeune humain. « Ok. »

Il s'accroupit avec lui, l'épaule pressée contre celle du loup.

« Je sais qu'il y a une énorme part de toi qui ne veut pas se souvenir. Mais je pense que tu devrais revenir. Tu dois revenir. Je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça pour toujours, parce que je suis têtu pour ça, et même si j'aime pas mal l'idée de t'apprendre à aller chercher la balle pour me venger de toutes les fois où tu as été un connard, ou cogné ma tête contre mon volant, on a besoin que tu reviennes. »

L'adolescent s'assoie en haut des escaliers, se collant contre le corps de Derek pour profiter de sa chaleur, jusqu'à ce que la nuit devienne le matin.

* * *

><p>Stiles est si fatigué qu'en rentrant chez lui, il s'effondre directement sur son lit. Il passe la majorité du lundi matin sous les draps, protestant contre le crachin et les nuages gris qui semblent vouloir flâner dans le ciel aujourd'hui. Il note vaguement que son père hurle quelque chose juste avant de partir, mais son cerveau doit avoir décidé que ce n'était pas important, parce qu'il ne peut pas se rappeler de ce que c'était.<p>

Il devrait probablement se lever. Derek voudra examiner les bois s'il a plu pendant la nuit. Puis il reviendra et viendra ruisseler d'eau partout sur les vêtements de Stiles. Donc il pourrait tout aussi bien porter ceux qu'il a mis la vieille.

Quand son téléphone sonne, il le ramène sous les draps, plutôt que de tenter de communier avec la journée avant d'être prêt.

« Ouais. »

« Il est de retour, il parle, il est lui à nouveau. » Scott ne s'arrête même pas pour respirer. « Il a appelé Isaac à 6h ce matin. Il lui a foutu la frousse de sa vie, et on ne pouvait pas y croire. »

La course effréné de mots de Scott force Stiles à se débattre pour sortir de ses draps, tombant presque de son lit.

« Quoi !? »

« Derek est de retour, il est de nouveau complètement lui-même. Ce qui est un peu effrayant. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait hier soir ? Je veux dire, tu as dû faire quelque chose, mais tu es déjà rentré chez toi. Derek a dit que tu étais parti. »

Stiles est assis maintenant, s'agitant pour enfiler son jean, le portable coincé entre sa joue et son épaule.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un lui a dit le bordel qui s'est passé ? »

« Mec, on a pas eu à le faire, il se souvient de tout. » Il y a d'autres choses après ça. Scott se met à déblatérer, sa voix montant graduellement de plus en plus haut, et il y a certainement des trucs importants que Stiles a besoin de savoir. Quelque chose à propos de Lydia, du cercle de cendre de montagne et de Jackson.

Mais le jeune homme est toujours coincé sur cette phrase.

Il se souvient de tout.

_Derek se souvient de tout._

Stiles raccroche au nez de Scott – tandis qu'il papote toujours – et laisse tomber son téléphone sur la commode. Puis il dresse mentalement la liste de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles c'est très mauvais que Derek se rappelle des deux dernières semaines. De toutes les choses qu'il a faites, et toutes les choses qu'il a dites. Des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais faites ou dites s'il avait su – s'il avait pensé que Derek s'en souviendrait. Il arrive à quarante et puis se jette la tête la première sur son lit se demandant à quel point ça serait horrible de s'asphyxier lui-même jusqu'à mourir, se demandant s'il est même possible de s'étouffer à en mourir comme ça.

Il reste dans sa chambre pendant quatre heures, ignorant son portable chaque fois qu'il sonne. Il ne peut pas ne rien faire pendant plus de temps que ça. Il est génétiquement incapable de rester en place pendant plus de quatre heures.

Il monte donc dans sa jeep et roule.

Scott essaye de l'appeler six fois après qu'il soit parti, puis lui envoie un série de texto, virant d'inquiet à ennuyé, puis inquiet à nouveau, et enfin une sorte de sympathie énervée.

Trois heures plus tard, il y a un message sur son téléphone de la part de Derek.

''_Viens chez moi. Maintenant.''_

C'est bon de savoir que Derek n'a rien perdu de son charme.

* * *

><p>Derek l'attend sur le porche, il doit probablement l'attendre là depuis que Stiles est suffisamment proche pour être entendu. Mais le jeune homme s'en moque. Il peut attendre un peu plus longtemps. Il peut patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable en fait d'ouvrir la portière de sa jeep et d'en sortir.<p>

Derek a récupéré la capacité de porter des chaussures avec son pantalon, ainsi qu'un t-shirt et une veste. Il a aussi regagné la capacité de contorsionner son visage dans une expression de colère intense.

Merde. Stiles se remplit immédiatement d'un mélange de soulagement et d'appréhension. Ce n'est pas une bonne combinaison. Ils se mélangent de manière écœurante ensemble. Derek est de nouveau Derek. Ce qui est tellement plus compliqué que cinq mots ne pourraient l'expliquer.

Il est familier et déprimé, mais en quelque sorte satisfait en même temps, comme si Stiles l'avait réparé, même si ce n'est certainement pas vrai. Son cerveau a probablement juste décidé que ça suffisait. Ou peut-être qu'il est tombé par terre et s'est cogné la tête. Tout aurait pu arriver. Il ne semble pas content d'être à nouveau lui-même, ce qui n'est pas aussi surprenant que ça devrait l'être.

Derek est en train de... descendre les escaliers, venant vers lui.

« Stiles, » dit-il avec raideur, et ouais, il doit être cassé, parce que ce ton de voix lui avait même manqué.

Pas comme s'il allait le dire.

« Je pense que l'autre toi me manque déjà, » réplique l'adolescent, avec une certaine incertitude et nervosité. « Au moins, j'aurais eu un bonjour, ou ok, un coup à en tomber sur les fesses – même chose vraiment. Puisque les manières n'étaient pas exactement ton point fort. Non pas qu'elles aient été un jour ton point fort. C'est bien que tu sois toi à nouveau. À moins que tu ne prévoies de me tuer, dans ce cas, je souhaite retirer mon précédent enthousiasme. »

Derek s'arrête au bas des marches et le jeune humain est suffisamment proche maintenant pour voir qu'il n'y a pas juste de la colère sur son visage. Il y a de l'embarras aussi, et quelque chose d'autre, rapidement ravalé et dégagé.

« Je devrais tordre ton satané cou, » déclare l'Alpha, comme s'il le pensait sincèrement.

Ouais, c'est un début merveilleux.

« Oh mon Dieu, je ne me mettais pas exactement en quatre pour t'humilier, tu sais. Tu étais celui qui faisait de lui-même un job excellent. J'essayais de mon mieux de garder l'humiliation à un minimum. Je n'attendais pas un merci, mais la rage incontrôlée c'est un peu trop, tu ne penses pas ? »

L'air de con de Derek vacille légèrement comme s'il savait que Stiles a raison, mais qu'il est trop en colère pour le reconnaître.

« Est-ce que tu as une idée de combien ça a été dur de quitter la maison, juste pour aller en ville ? » crache-t-il.

Stiles n'a aucune idée de ce dont il est en train de parler. Parce que le cercle de cendres de montagne n'est pas censé faire quoi que ce soit d'autre à part garder les choses à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur, il n'est pas censé y avoir d'effets secondaires. Il n'y en a pas et quelqu'un s'est visiblement débarrassé de tout le cercle. Lydia, il imagine.

« Et c'est ma faute ? Comment ça peut être ma faute bordel ? »

« Parce que tu as complètement foutu en l'air mes instincts ! » crie Derek, il fait sonner ça comme si Stiles avait fait exprès.

« Va te faire voir. » Le jeune homme est énervé maintenant, parce que peut-être qu'il n'espérait pas un merci mais là c'est n'importe quoi. « J'ai fait tout ça à l'aveuglette, tu le sais. J'ai fait les choses au hasard, à tâton, complètement dans le noir, parce que ce n'est pas comme si tu nous avais un jour dit quelque chose, jamais. La prochaine fois, on te laissera dans le coin en ruine de ta maison, couvert de sang, avec un couteau enfoncé dans ton dos. Je m'excuse sincèrement de m'être soucié de toi. »

Il fait plutôt du bon boulot en partant en trombe, quand Derek est tout à coup _juste là_, saisissant son bras et le faisant s'arrêter.

« Ne pars pas, ne pars pas putain, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Tu étais toujours en train de partir, et je ne pouvais pas trouver comment te faire rester. Tu mettais ce satané cercle et je pouvais te sentir mais je ne pouvais pas te suivre. Ça me rendait dingue. » Derek s'arrête, reprend son souffle et puis le lâche. Il laisse retomber le bras de Stiles et fait un pas en arrière, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Je n'en savais rien, » dit le jeune homme, il ne sait pas si c'est une explication ou une excuse, peut-être les deux. « Je te laissais faire en gros tout ce que tu voulais, donc ne remets pas ça sur moi. »

« Est-ce que tu sais combien j'ai envie de toucher les gens maintenant ? » demande durement l'Alpha. « J'ai passé deux semaines – » Il serre les dents et se force à continuer. « J'ai passé deux semaines avec toi en train de me toucher, tout le temps. Je me noyais dans ton odeur et ça ne semble pas bien que tu ne sois plus là maintenant. Je déteste ça, tu comprends ? »

Stiles trouve que Derek pourrait peut-être paraître un petit peu moins horrifié par ça. Ce n'est pas comme si Stiles allait le prendre personnellement ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Ouais, je veux dire, ton visage me dit en quelque sorte ça de façon forte et claire. Ce qui est pourquoi je me trouve au loin. Mais est-ce que c'est si mal – je veux dire la partie sur le contact ? » l'interroge Stiles. « Tu n'as jamais été un fan, mais tu es un loup-garou et ce n'est probablement pas bon d'éviter les gens et – je veux dire tu pourrais essayer ? Erica et Isaac touchent les gens tout le temps. Ils veulent certainement que tu le fasses, t'sais, les toucher d'une manière plus rassurante. Commence avec des poignées de main ou un truc du genre. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, si ? Et puis si tu ne veux pas les toucher, tu pourrais, je ne sais pas, te sevrer. Essaye la thérapie par aversion, ou peu importe, quelque chose. Encore que, non, ne fais pas ça, parce que ça foutrait le bazar partout. »

Derek fusille du regard Stiles comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

Le jeune lève ses mains au ciel.

« Mec ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais cassé, tu as juste eu des vacances, genre libre-de-responsabilités, t'ébattant de façon légèrement embarrassante dans les bois. Ce dont nous ne parlerons jamais à quelqu'un, ou en reparlerons. Tu peux tout oublier à ce sujet, tu peux prétendre que ça n'est jamais arrivé, t'excuser auprès de tes Bêtas, et de Jackson, pour avoir essayé de les manger, réapprendre comment paraître menaçant dans les coins, effrayer les gens de loin, et redevenir le Mister Bougon que nous connaissons et aimons tous. »

Derek soupire, tout l'air sortant simplement de lui.

Juste comme ça, Stiles saisit. C'est énorme, dingue et il comprend qu'il est la personne la plus débile du monde. Mais il saisit.

« Wow, c'est beaucoup plus dur quand tu ne peux pas juste me mordre au visage, hmm ? » dit-il lentement.

Derek regarde droit vers lui, frustré, en colère et embarrassé. Et Stiles n'a pas vraiment besoin de le confirmer, mais oh mon Dieu, c'est absolument une confirmation.

« Est-ce que tu vas la fermer sur ça ? Ça semblait vraiment simple sur le moment. Tu m'as protégé, et je pensais que tu étais _mien._ » Derek serre les dents. « Et je suis au courant d'à quoi ça ressemble sans doute pour toi, mais c'est différent pour nous. Les choses que tu as faites – tu ne savais même pas que tu les faisais, et c'était si simple. Tu rendais ça simple, Dieu, je suis désolé pour – je suis désolé d'avoir – »

« Essayé de me monter ? » propose Stiles, parce que, ouais, il se souvient définitivement de cette part. Il tente vraiment, vraiment fort de ne pas sourire, et échoue complètement.

« Ça t'amuse putain, » crache le loup-garou, la voix dure et coléreuse. Mais Stiles ne pense même plus que ce soit de la vraie colère. C'est plus comme une colère défensive. C'est une colère qui veut plus repousser que mordre.

« J'ai pris soin de toi pendant près de deux semaines et parfois je pensais que je ne reparlerais jamais à ta face de grincheux, donc ouais, ouais, tout ça m'amuse putain ! » s'exclame fermement Stiles, le souffle court.

Il tremble et il ne sait plus si c'est du soulagement ou de la colère, ou peut-être de la tristesse. Parce qu'il y a un petit peu de ça aussi, et il ne sait même pas pourquoi.

« J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu. » dit le jeune homme, d'un air impuissant, parce qu'il a toujours l'impression qu'il doit dire quelque chose. « Je suis désolé si j'ai foutu les choses en l'air, mais tu n'offrais pas exactement d'indices. Et j'étais contre quand les autres voulaient essayer te t'attacher et t'électrocuter. Ce pour quoi je pense que je devrais recevoir des points ou quelque chose, parce que clairement ce n'était pas nécessaire. »

Quelque chose dans les mâchoires de Derek tressaille, comme s'il retenait juste un sursaut dans tout son corps.

« J'imagine que c'est ce qui t'était arrivé ? »

Les mâchoires de l'Alpha travaillent une seconde puis il hoche la tête avec raideur.

« Je suis désolé, vraiment, mais tu étais celui qui m'avait choisi, Derek. Je ne t'ai pas choisi. Tu aurais été en sécurité avec l'un des autres. »

« Non. » Derek secoue la tête. « Je ne l'aurais pas été, c'est tout le truc. Tu étais le seul avec qui j'étais en sécurité. Qui prendrait les décisions intelligentes et tu n'en as pas profité – tu n'as rien fait du tout pendant que j'étais vulnérable. » Il soupire à nouveau, fermant sa bouche comme s'il en avait déjà trop dit. « Maintenant, c'est tout un bordel, ma tête est un bordel et je n'ai aucune idée de quoi faire avec ça. »

Stiles peut entendre son propre cœur battre. Les palpitations à l'intérieur de ses oreilles. Ça lui donne le vertige et le fait se sentir saoul, et dangereusement courageux.

« Je pourrais te lire une histoire, » suggère-t-il lentement. « Tu pourrais me mordre au visage. On pourrait voir où ça va. »

Le loup-garou le fusille du regard, comme si c'était impossible, comme s'il pensait que Stiles se moquait de lui.

Ce dernier le regarde simplement.

Puis soudainement Derek est plus près, la bouche serrée et les yeux durs, avec une expression de rage furieuse légèrement déconcertée.

Stiles se prépare mentalement pour... quelque chose.

Mais l'Alpha se penche juste, poussant son nez et sa bouche contre la joue chaude de Stiles et _inspire simplement_.

Stiles ouvre la bouche pour parler – et Derek bouge, encastrant leur bouche ensemble. C'est toujours plein de rage, brutal d'une manière qui paraît plus furieuse que sexy. Ça donne encore beaucoup l'air que le loup-garou lui crie encore après, s'il est honnête avec lui-même, et ça n'a vraiment aucun sens. Mais le jeune homme ne fait rien pour l'arrêter. Parce que c'est Derek et qu'il est en train de l'embrasser. Jusqu'à ce ne soit plus le cas, parce que sa bouche glisse vers le bas et la droite, et puis il le _mord_ bordel, et ça n'a rien à voir avec la prudente et amicale tentative à laquelle il s'était habitué qui les faisait être des amis super-spéciaux pendant les deux dernières semaines. Non, Derek pose ses dents contre la mâchoire de Stiles et les enfonce dedans, et ce dernier fait un gargouillis étrange de protestation et de douleur du fond de sa gorge. Parce que, _Dieu_, il va presque certainement y avoir une marque là.

Puis Derek se recule, le fusillant du regard comme s'il ne l'avait pas mordu au visage comme un loup-garou malade.

« Ow, » se plaint Stiles, d'une voix forte et accusatrice.

Derek ne dit pas un mot, il repart juste d'un pas lourd dans la maison.

Il laisse la porte ouverte.

* * *

><p>La fin!<p>

Alors ça vous a plu?  
>Encore merci à Meiko (quelle efficacité!) et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre! Et surtout merci à vous pour votre fidelité et nombreux commentaires!<p>

Par contre, il faudra être un peu patients chers lecteurs, pour lire notre prochaine fiction TW car comme vous pouvez le lire sur notre profil, la suivante est encore en cours de traduction... A bientot!


End file.
